Emir's AYA Collection
by Nonamenonamenonameplease
Summary: The deaths of two loving fathers; a man seeking revenge on his wicked brothers; and the heroes' lives after their time in the mansion, threatened by an unresolved past. Enjoy.
1. Kick The Bucket

"Freedom at last," Yuji Hanabishi declared, departing from home along with wife Kumi and 5-year old son Kaoru, "Well, okay, so it's only for a short time. But better than nothing, right?"

Life seemed rather cruel for the three since Yuji's relatives didn't approve of Kumi. She and then Kaoru'd long since been forced out of the main Hanabishi household into a nearby cramped servant's quarters before they gained a chance inside. Kaoru was still too young to properly understand these matters yet remained comfortable provided his parents stayed close by. Unbeknownst to anyone, however, things would soon escalate from bad to worse. "Of course," Kumi agreed, "That's looking on the bright side."

"I'm glad you think so, Kumi. My relatives sure were friendly to allow us ever rare an occasion. Too bad I can't do more."

"I don't blame you, Yuji."

"Daddy," Kaoru put in. Yuji smiled glancing Kumi and Kaoru in the rear-view mirror for a split second. Who cared what anyone else thought?

The thought alone being these two meant more to him in the world than all the money revitalized the man. "Alright, then," Kumi decided, "Time to start planning. What'll we do first?"

"Well…" Yuji answered. He remained at a loss until a stop light provided him the opportunity to catch a particular interest point. Kumi held limited access to Hanabishi funds with her husband sharing the major wealth, so what came next was essentially his treat. "Say, Kumi. There's that restaurant you always wanted to try out. Will today do?"

Kumi took a peak herself. "I guess. Do you have enough money?"

"Absolutely. Let's park someplace." The nearest available parking was at least four blocks further along near a cheap amusement park. Walking back the way they came added on to their pleasure since pollution was low today.

Meanwhile, another family of three finished parking somewhere more open to busy themselves with said amusement park. A couple named Tomoki and Izumi Shibayami discussed the day's upcoming manners while coaching along their 3-year old daughter Taeko. They weren't as rich as the Hanabishi group but got along fine. "This oughta be fun," Izumi began.

"Uh huh," Tomoki agreed, "The advertisement did say Blowout Yard contains some of the most innovative rides around. A real 'home away from home', so they state." The ticket holder was a gruff-looking person: someone who appeared bored with life altogether, perhaps more content napping.

Nevertheless, he gave them their passes despite it taking a short while. "Enjoy the show," came his emotionless words. The three felt put off by his monotony yet continued forth.

However, the presentation behind those gates formed less inviting milieu than expected. Trash and discolored puddles littered the park grounds. Restrooms looked unsanitary. Some attractions had fallen into disrepair yet still functioned. Others seemed otherwise questionable. Few items exhibited a poor paint job for indeterminate time. Strong odors filled the air, and available snacks and meals weren't too appetizing. In short, the place more resembled a condemned neighborhood than an amusement park. "Home away from home?" Taeko repeated, "I don't think so!"

"Well, it can't be completely bad," Izumi reasoned, "There must be one good thing here. Tomoki, what's first?"

Tomoki withdrew, opened, and studied a pamphlet. "The place is divided into four slices: Toxicorner, an area inspired by dumps and pollution; Danger Den, which contains the most extreme rides including the park's only roller coaster; we're standing in Glass Village, self-explanatory; and then there's a parasite-themed place called Flea. Criminy, check out all these souvenir shops." Izumi watched her husband's finger point at one spot. "Four close by here. Too many more scattered about."

"Wow, that's plenty. Possible bankruptcy?"

"I suppose." Tomoki put the pamphlet away. "What first, what first…" A sign labeled 'Family Fun Run' emblazoned over a building with old stainglass windows caught his attention. "Family Fun Run, huh? Let's check it out." When the trio reached it, the operator rushed them inside without explaining. There they stood inside a brown room with pitch-dark above their heads and weak floor lighting alongside ten more clueless customers.

"What's going on?" Taeko wondered.

"Hope you're all set," a bored female voice echoed. Just follow my instructions so you don't get cut."

"Get cut?" Izumi queried, "I know it's glass-themed and all, but would they really…?" CRASH! A glass bottle falling from the ceiling interrupted the statement as it shattered into many pieces in a far corner.

"What's happening?" Taeko cried. This continued little by little with thankfully nobody too injured as a result.

"Proceed forward," the same voice instructed. Speed for both falling glass objects and the scared customers' running picked up immediately.

"Is this really allowed?" Izumi cried.

"This is crazy!" Taeko declared.

"Yeah, what're they running here?" Tomoki added, "An amusement park or a torture chamber?" All made it out safely except for one who sustained a nasty cut across the right ankle.

"Mommy," Taeko whimpered, clinging to Izumi. Clinking glass fragments behind those same closed doors indicated sloppy cleanup.

"That was so awful, it's got to be illegal," Izumi said, hugging her daughter, "I ain't fooling. No more Glass Village. Isn't there anything decent?"

"Flea should be close by," Tomoki announced, reading the pamphlet's map again, "There's a slow train ride modeled after a nematode."

"Train!" Taeko cheered, "Let's go on the train! …Uh, what's a nematode?"

"A very dangerous worm," Izumi explained, "However, it doesn't sound like this train could do much damage. We'll need the relaxation from that last attraction and all this walking." So off they went.

Back outside, the Hanabishi trio sat at their table awaiting meals. It so happened that a television set lay close by from the ceiling, and Kaoru - same as other present children or anyone just plain interested - minded some animated kiddie show. Before long, however, Kaoru ended up turning away to ignore it. "Something wrong with your show, Kaoru?" Kumi inquired.

"Why do they gotta be so mean to those cats?" Kaoru wondered.

"What do you mean?" Yuji asked.

"Everybody tells me that predators cut down on too many prey so they don't eat themselves out of house and home. But the show acts like predators are evil. Those cats are the stars, so why be mean?"

"I believe the expression goes, 'Get your facts first, and then you can distort them as much as you like'," Kumi explained, "The people who made this show are complete animal haters, though I wouldn't mind if they attacked more deserving creatures, namely parasites."

"Parasites? You mean the ones that hurt others while they eat?"

"Very good, son," Yuji congratulated, "Most producers care less whom or what they hurt as long as they go far. I recall a station where characters usually aren't allowed to get away with much even if they're the stars. Don't ask why. I couldn't understand it even as a kid."

"Well, that's not nice. What's the point of making a show if all you'll do is be mean to your own creations?"

"Some are just overwhelmed by life's pressures and have strange ways of relieving themselves," Kumi answered.

"All part of entertainment," Yuji continued, "When you're trying to make people laugh, kindness and sincerity often don't matter on TV."

"But it's not nice. Those poor cats didn't deserve it. I hope someone some day shows the whole world how to make a proper show."

"I understand," Yuji sympathized, "At around your age, I often pondered the possibility of making others laugh without using underhanded humor. Hurt characters without actually hurting them, so to speak. I'm sure there's a way even though my career is already chosen. Do you wanna pursue this dream?"

"No, I got something better I haven't thought of."

"Oh?" Kumi played along, "And what's that?"

"That's why I said I haven't thought of it." His parents chuckled, and then came the server providing each member his or her respective meal. And those meals were large. "Yummy! I forgot I was hungry. Is that possible?"

"Indeed," Kumi replied, "Conversation makes time fly out the window."

"Does it hurt?"

The parents chuckled again. "Oh, don't worry about that, Kaoru," Yuji said, "C'mon and dig in. Lunch awaits."

On the other hand, the Shibayami family's hunger required longer before arrival. This nematode train ride indeed seemed less dangerous than anything else to a point where its speed compared to a snail's average pace. Near-invisible fumes from the engine diverted all customers to the very back cars. Some of course left early complaining. "This ride stinks," one muttered.

"Let's go check out the Brown Muck," another suggested.

"Why is this still functioning?" came another. Other customers were so bored that they used ride and time for napping.

"I wonder what the matter is?" Tomoki said, noting the locomotive.

Sitting in a corner closest to the next railcar up, Izumi realized a speaker inside the side wall which provided communication with the driver. So she took the opportunity. "Excuse me, driver?"

Another second-long delay passed until she received another bored answer. "Driver speaking."

"Is there something wrong with the engine?"

"…Yeah. It hasn't been fixed in ages, so we're going kinda slow."

"'Kinda'?" an unheard Taeko wondered, "You mean we are."

"And, we got these weird smells," the driver continued, "You adjust after a while as driver. Sorry, folks." And the connection was discontinued.

Tomoki eyed the snoozing folks. "Good idea. In a bad park like this, we may as well get something out of it."

"So it's naptime," Taeko summed up.

"Seems that way," Izumi said, and the three instantly drifted off.

Fourteen minutes passed the remaining riders by, although it felt more like a half hour when the driver awoke them via cymbals. "Okay, people," he spoke, "Ride's over. Everybody off." The Shibayami brood exited last and then took a closer look at the covered distance or lack thereof. The train had only gone one meter; not even halfway around the circular track.

Nevertheless, the trio kept their comments quiet. "Talk about slow, alright," Taeko began, "Is that a train or a lotta mud?"

"What a ripoff," Tomoki admitted, then noting his wife, "Izumi, what's the matter? Have a headache?"

Izumi held her temples. "Yes." All six eyes darted about until they discovered a nearby dispenser of medicinal powder. "Finally. Relief amongst the turmoil." Acquiring and ingesting some powder did nothing to hurt the woman; in fact the latter action hardly affected her headache at all. "Cheap stuff. If anything, I think my headache's gotten worse."

Tomoki refused to trust any nearby benches like he did vertical cement seating. "C'mon, dear." After propping Taeko up first, Tomoki then aided his wife and perched her head onto his lap to rest. The cement's worst trait in comparison to the weak wooden benches were noisome stains, but Taeko and Tomoki would sustain discomfort for a loved one.

The Hanabishis' lunchtime became extended due to large meals and stretched conversation. Their server in turn ended up serving dessert beforehand, fortunately nothing frozen. So, dessert went cold without melting. "I never saw so much food!" Kaoru declared.

"Or drinks," Yuji added, standing up, "I gotta use the restrooms quickly. Be right back." Said restrooms happened to be straight down to their left.

Kumi dropped the napkin with which she wiped her mouth off into her handbag. But when she took it back, Kaoru noticed a stringed, plastic red object dangling from her grip. One side was blank while the bore a special kanji compliment. "Mommy, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That red thing."

Kumi couldn't believe the other held object she missed. "Oh, this." She placed the napkin aside. "It's a special charm my parents gave me before you were born." She pointed at the writing. "This says, 'Wishing for a safe birth'. It contains a piece of your placenta."

"What's a placenta?"

"A special bag-like thing inside grown-up girls where babies get strong before they're born…with help from something called the umbilical cord. The placenta also leaves when the baby comes out."

"So I came from a bag inside you?"

"More or less."

"Not storks or cabbages?"

"Oh, no. Nothing of the sort. Babies always come from bags underneath their mothers' stomachs. But let's just leave it at that for now."

"How come? How does it work?"

"You'll better understand these things in eight more years. I know, it's a long time. We all must wait." That's when Yuji returned.

Workers shared customer discontent within Blowout Yard. Managers looked the crankiest of all whereas owner absence made their sentiments ambiguous. Four first-level managers took a break alongside two maintenance people in a small cafeteria right next door. Both rooms alike exuded a less-than-professional appearance - stained flooring, musty air, five crusty keyboards, and two nonfunctional monitors (the last two for the monitor room) - yet better off than the park's remainder. Only worker outfits stood up to par. The managers disdainfully sorted papers sticky from their meals whereas the other two paced about impatiently; none liked these jobs in the least. "Another souvenir shop closed down because of too much stuff," one manager spoke.

"And the Lightning Rod merry-go-round needs new fuses," the second stated, "250 yen for a fuse not even worth 10? Robbers."

"Hey, you four!" a second-level manager called out, "Will that report be done by day's end soon?"

"We're working on it," the second of the four called back.

"I don't care what the owners think, I'm leaving this place once our time comes," the third added.

"You said it," the fourth agreed, "Why isn't anyone buying souvenirs, I wonder? Just look." She held up a pamphlet same as that which Tomoki kept handy. "This sector alone contains five shops close together. Don't they understand we're trying to make a living here?"

"Well, people can be ungrateful," the first member assumed, "Whose idea was it to foist these useless trinkets on us like we're running a warehouse?"

The janitors heard everything though stayed out of it. Perhaps all six formed a mini conglomerate according to the following lines. "Hear that?" the first queried, "Not much longer, luckily."

"Uh huh," came the second one, "Just a few more days, and then we're all blowing this stupid wastebasket."

The pacing stopped. "I am so bored. What kind of amusement park doesn't have something really fun like…like…?"

"A movie?"

"I guess. No video rentals for miles."

"In that case, why don't we go looksie at the monitors? We still have ten minutes left in our break. You up?"

The first one shrugged. "Anything works."

The quartet's curiosity halted the pair meager inches from the monitor room's entrance. "What're you two doing?" Manager #3 inquired.

"Just gonna watch the monitors," Janitor #2 answered, "Our break ain't done. Hope you don't mind."

"There should be a clock near the ceiling's upper right corner," Manager #4 informed, "Use that to keep from overindulging." The janitors continued on inside without thanking for the tip; not that the quartet would ever care. Then they proceeded observing outside activity while commenting.

"I never saw so many wimps in one outing," Janitor #1 began, eyeing a view of Family Fun Run, "Guess some people just weren't built for excitement."

"That girl…" Janitor #2 said, eyeing Taeko.

One camera projected the Hanabishis' chosen restaurant. "That's weird. I recall that restaurant being someplace off the premises. So why do we need a camera over there? Ehhh…"

Speaking of Taeko, she again followed her father and recovered mother into none other than Toxicorner. As the area's name implied, odors were at their worst here. "Ugh," Izumi complained, "I think my headache's coming back with a vengeful weak stomach."

"Me too," Taeko agreed.

Tomoki found no words to speak until they stopped before a water track ride. "What's this? Brown Muck?" A longer peak revealed this ride's signature filthiness supplementing the overall area theme. Gunk-encrusted tracks lay amongst dirty brown water upon which zoomed a runaway train. If the trio didn't know better, they must've seen tiny disease-carrying animals swim along. Cement ground edges had been stained by splashing.

A closer study of Toxicorner in general unveiled it as attractive mostly to delinquent adults and teenagers with the occasional sick child. On top of that, meals seemed the least appetizing here. The family knew what this meant. "Let's beat feet," Tomoki announced.

Steps away, however, Izumi caught something more interesting. "Look!" Tomoki and Taeko followed the mother's finger to an attraction in Toxicorner seemingly out of place. Before all eyes lay a bumper car arena with nothing obvious indicating authentic toxicity. This appeared the area's most isolated yet also the most family-friendly thing, convenient enough to hold any age group.

"Bumper cars!" Taeko cheered, "Fun!"

"Looks very promising," Izumi guessed, "Out of place, though. I don't see why other families should ignore it."

"Good choice," Tomoki commended, "Better not waste it."

The operator on duty was excited someone picked her attraction to sample, for she'd seen no action in ages. Taeko giggled more than her parents whereas an oily smell disturbed all. Izumi and Tomoki hadn't time to figure out the gooey sensation their feet picked up until the ride ended. "Something smells strong," Taeko declared, "Really strong."

Her parents would've laughed had the situation not been ironic. Tar covered their rears, legs, and a bit of their backsides. "Oh, goodness," Izumi complained, "Tar. We got tar all over ourselves. Well, not all over, but close."

"All part of Toxicorner," the bumper car operator called.

"I get it," Tomoki realized, "A ride where nothing is what it seems."

"Yucky black stuff," Taeko said, looking herself over.

"I hope the nearest shop has decent cleaning materials," Izumi said. They spotted and walked over and into the nearest souvenir shop which more resembled a junk-filled storage. Shelf after shelf sported large boxes crammed full of refrigerator magnets, old clothes, breakable toys, and lots more. Only stalls near the entrance full of snacks and other useful items - including cleaning wipes - actually made the grade. Tomoki, Izumi, and Taeko needed cover their mouths and noses to breathe; not that the clerk minded.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked, no less apathetic than coworkers.

"Just purchasing some cleaning wipes," Tomoki informed, picking out a package of said item via his free hand.

All three later sat nearest the windows, inside one of the park's many dining joints. Izumi proceeded at once to clean off their daughter while Tomoki helped her. Easier said than done. "Oh, this stuff'll never come off," Izumi complained, "What kind of operation are these ninnies running?"

"Somebody oughta sue 'em," Tomoki agreed, "Who in their right minds considered it a good idea to fill a water track with polluted lake water, drop glass objects from the ceiling for an attraction, or let trash pile up?"

"I think we've overstayed our welcome," Izumi continued.

"Here you are, folks," a server announced, providing their meals, "Three pork cuts in a blanket plus three glasses of water equals six on under the sun. Enjoy." The parents stopped cleaning so they and Taeko would observe what appeared as something more appetizing than anything else witnessed. The meals sure looked good unless they took those bumper cars into account.

"Suspicious," Tomoki said, "Something good amongst all these messes?"

Even so, hunger wouldn't let them waiver, so each sampled the sandwiches first. Marginally hygienic quality came into play through first bites. It only felt a wonder parents and offspring managed swallowing thus, but making it any further than half the sandwich was another story; they just couldn't finish. "Yucky," Taeko complained, "This is yucky."

Izumi eyed her cup of water, removed the lid, and recoiled when her olfactory cells picked up yet another malodor amongst clear liquid. Fortunately, her reaction spilled none. "That does it, I can't finish."

"Me either," Taeko said.

"Tomoki, did you already pay?"

"Yeah, but all sales are final. No refunds."

"Figures." Rather than continue, Izumi just pulled her husband and daughter out of and away from the joint until they passed inches into Danger Den. "I've had it up to here. Tomoki, what's that pamphlet's date?"

Tomoki withdrew it again for her to see his finger point at the bottom front. "Today's date, alright. Nothing hidden."

Izumi took the pamphlet for herself but soon handed it back once she found nothing indicating an error. Still, a printed version of some supposedly pristine location made the current one ancient in comparison. "They call this fun? Innovative rides? What a complete ripoff."

"No fun at all," Taeko agreed.

"The rides aren't safe or properly working, the food's awful…where's proper sanitation? Where are those lazy inspectors? That sandwich left an uneasy feeling in my stomach and a bad taste in my mouth."

"Innovative my foot," Tomoki chimed, observing the park's only roller coaster, "Who…who…?" Unable to find the right words, he tore up the pamphlet and - finding no recycling bins around - stuffed the pieces in one pocket. "You were right the whole time, Izumi. Sorry for putting you both through so much."

"Well, I did my part. And I too beg forgiveness in return."

"This stinks," Taeko decided, "We go home now."

"That's right, cutie," Tomoki said, "We're going home. Now, where's that exit?" All three moved out from the coaster.

Outside the park once more, the Hanabishi kin exited the restaurant having finished off dessert. "That was good," Kumi admitted, "But I suppose we better head home now."

"Oh, not yet," Yuji said, "The day's still young."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yep. My relatives won't mind me coming home too late at least today. We can do whatever we choose until 7:46 PM provided we avoid some amusement park nearby. Believe me, I don't trust it."

"Amusement park?" Kaoru wondered.

"Sorry, son. No rides or anything from there. But hey, I'm sure we'll find something more promising."

"How far is it walking?" Kumi asked.

"Ah, the car." Yuji eyed another park across the street, one defined almost solely by greenery. "Wait over there while I get the car." He walked son and wife up to the crosswalk before going back opposite. Kumi and Kaoru made the best of this patch after crossing safely, Yuji disappearing in the distance.

"Green," Kaoru commented.

"That's right, Kaoru," Kumi replied, "Your father wanted us to be in more pleasant surroundings while we wait. By the way…" Kumi kneeled down close and again brought out the same red charm. "You see this?"

"Huh? Mine?"

"Perhaps. Maybe I'll give it to you when the right day comes."

"When is that?"

"I'll let you know."

At that very moment back in Blowout Yard, the day's worst started from another simple ride upon the roller coaster. Said ride's operators seemed more caring than others as to how they strapped everyone in just right. One push of the lever initiated the train's momentum. The first trip around the track escalated into a worse-case disaster when increased velocity snapped the brakes, sending occupants into the scariest ride of their lives. Five times the whole vehicle came close to flying off-track but didn't.

But soon enough, the train separated into its eight individual parts. Half continued speeding and even plowed into half slowing down. About two occupied reached the loading bay. Four became stranded, thankfully on flat parts. The remaining two at last veered off: One empty, one full; the empty one made its way past native premises, the full one further within.

Everyone but the Shibayamis minded the ruckus too soon. "Wow," Taeko began, "It got loud so soon."

"What're they getting excited about, I wonder?" Izumi added. Confused, the two females lagged behind while Tomoki continued.

"Okay," he said, "Just ten more meters, and we'll all be home-free." Noticing their absence, he stopped and turned back around. "Taeko? Izumi? What're you two…?" Tomoki's voice stopped at the upcoming projectile, though his loved ones had yet to catch on.

"What's the matter?" Izumi asked, "Dear, are you alright?"

"Something bad?" Taeko put in.

"LOOK OUT!" No one else stood close by, and Tomoki loved his wife and daughter, so he had to wind right and shove them aside. Too bad he couldn't acquire rescue himself. The full car plowed Tomoki across the ground in somersaults, soon releasing him before crashing into a tent. Silence preceded Izumi, Taeko, and others coming to his aid.

"Tomoki?" Izumi gasped, "Tomoki?"

"I…love…you…both." And Tomoki passed out. With his chest no longer rising, another felt for a pulse but picked up none.

"He's cold," was the reply.

That same person's apologetic, shaking head fit Izumi's sobs and a teary Taeko's next wail: "DADDY!"

At the very same time that whole incident happened, Yuji had just departed from his chosen parking lot car and all. He knew danger lay around every corner especially with driving but would've never suspected that which forever destroyed his hopes for the future. "What in the world?"

There on the rearview mirror came a speck which increased into the empty stray railcar. Yuji immediately stepped on the gas and sped off. Moving vehicles native to the road crashed either because of him or the sight of the flying object, which fumbled all over. And although Yuji narrowly avoided those obstacles, it wasn't long until he too fell victim to his own crash. It just so happened he zipped by the same park where the other two watched.

"Mommy, isn't that our car and Daddy?" Kaoru asked.

"My word," was all that a shocked Kumi's mouth ejected.

Yuji and auto spun across the road, flipped about, and got bashed up before coming down on all four wheels again and stopping. The intersection was clogged. "What a sight!" one bystander declared.

Kumi elbowed her way through the crowd with Kaoru in tow. "Mommy, what happened? Is Daddy okay?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie."

Blaring sirens filled the scene in the wake of arriving police, firefighters, and medics. "One side, one side!" an inspector demanded, "Experts at work!"

"Please let us pass," Kumi requested, "My husband was in that one car."

"Give us a moment," the same inspector instructed. Other officials backed the forming crowd away while still others rescued victims or whatever.

Before long, Kumi and Kaoru got their way. All provided them a path straight to Yuji whom the officials lay on a stretcher. "Yuji? Can you speak?"

"Daddy? You gonna be okay?"

"Stay…gold."

And just like Tomoki simultaneously, Yuji passed on without delay. Kaoru let his emotions flow more so than Kumi did hers although both cried. "NO! I'M NOT SEEING THIS!" Nothing stopped Yuji's corpse from entering the van.

In a house situated far in the mountains, a 5-year old girl named Aoi Sakuraba stood underneath one porch's awning observing the sky with unease. Animals stopped making their happy noises despite pleasant conditions. This alone told Aoi something was very wrong though she couldn't think what. "Lady Aoi." Up from the home's interior arrived the girl's caretaker, a young woman named Miyabi Kagurazaki who appeared in her early 20s or close. "Yes. It is a fine day outside. But your next lessons must commence soon."

"I know."

The anxiety confused Miyabi. "What's the matter, Lady Aoi?"

Aoi sighed. "Listen to the outside and tell me what you hear."

Miyabi complied. "Well…I hear gentle breezes…cars driving along in the distance…rustling leaves…"

"Any animals?"

"…Well…no."

"That's the problem. The animals know something's wrong somewhere, and I can feel it too. Someone's very sad."

"Lady Aoi…" And Miyabi trailed off. Only Aoi's tears were missing. Yes, something had gone wrong; a shame they couldn't acquire the full story.

The same janitors and first-level managers stood vigil over the dying park that evening. Officers ordered shops, rides, and other facilities closed on the spot and remaining customers gone. Yuji and Tomoki had been amongst the number deceased as a result of overall poor park quality whereas the other half became relegated to mere traction. Everyone else felt thankful for coming out unscathed and (most anyway) the park's closure. Naturally, the six hated it. "Great," Manager #3 complained, "We only needed a few more days. Just a few more days before leaving. We're so grounded."

"Of all times," Janitor #2 added, "All times. Why now? Why now?"

"Nobody's gonna wanna come back," Manager #1 stated, "Even so, we haven't seen the worst of it."

"You better believe you haven't." As if on cue, some officers surrounded the group and met their gaze same as other workers. "Would you mind joining us downtown along with yer friends?" And the sextet needed comply.

A fraction of the closed parks workers (including park owners and the sextet), many victims, and the usual judge and otherwise officials filled a courtroom's maximum the next morning. Victims couldn't decided whether they should be more upset at the workers for hurting them and their loved ones or the system for not taking action sooner. By now, the trial reached its end. "I find you guilty as charged," the judge announced, meaning the defendants, "During the next several years, you are to pay a minimum of 26,439,976.88 yen for public damages and endangering public health. You are also hereby revoked of your park operation licenses indefinitely. Case dismissed."

All park workers groaned at the news, pouring out slower than everyone else. "26,439,976.88 yen," one owner repeated, "It hurts."

"More than 26 million yen?" a maintenance person said, "Where do they expect us to find that kind of cash? It's ridiculous!"

"You figure it out," the bailiff answered, "Chop-chop."

The same two janitors lingered most; long enough to hear four from another family unwittingly provide discouraging commentary. "So, it pulled through," one said, having missed out.

"Yep," another replied, "We all won."

"'Bout time they closed that park," a third mentioned, "Took 'em long enough." The janitors groaned and strolled away opposite.

Both funerals came five days later exhibiting differences betwixt. Tomoki's occurred inside the Shibayami (now Minazuki) home with Taeko, Izumi, an old man, and a younger man kneeling closest to a dedicated offering. Taeko even hugged a yellow stuffed cat wearing a red bell, amazed at how firmly her mother kept despite the obvious hurt.

A slightly higher number attended that for Yuji, though not as high as one might expect. Kumi and Kaoru stood aside ever ostracized. Some attendees dressed in black leisure suits with shades plus Kaoru's paternal grandfather eyed the pair, mainly Kaoru. The main Hanabishi group would need an heir to their economic empire now that Yuji was no more.

The old man nodded to signify Kaoru's compatibility yet kept the suits anchored since now wasn't the time. They'd have their chance but let Kumi and Kaoru mourn peacefully. Kumi shot a glimpse but minded them little whereas her son remained ignorant. Either way, he remained too young for the time being to understand a single detail.

The End


	2. Query

Note: Occurs between both seasons. I never read the manga around the time I wrote these things, so the nods strewn throughout my stories are guesswork on my part.

Things had grown more lively for those living under the one Sakuraba estate since Chika transferred from her beachside home. She, Taeko, and Tina left for a trip on the town earlier today while Kaoru lingered a bit. Aoi and Miyabi took up kitchen duty together as on random occasions reminiscing over previous events. Although Miyabi's duties caretaking Aoi and then Kaoru under the indigo-haired female's parent's instructions were technically over, the young couple would still need a longer while before fully doing certain things on their own. "Oh, I just remembered," Aoi began, "The anniversary of when Kaoru-sama and I first met is well around the corner. It's amazing: Our first meeting and our 18-year reunion, all on the same day."

"Yes," Miyabi agreed, "I better find a means to distract the others."

Aoi's change of subject surprised the older female. "Incidentally, Miss Miyabi, how long have you been with me? Since I was born?"

"More or less."

"Even so, I still barely know you. What was your family like?"

Miyabi stowed a pot. "My family?"

"Yes. Don't worry, it isn't trivial."

"No, I…" Miyabi trailed off; leaned against a countertop; and eyed the ceiling, halting other activity. "It's been ages since that day. Before they died, my parents used to be representatives for the Sakuraba Department Store."

"Representatives? So our families go a long way back?"

"That's right, Lady Aoi." Miyabi sighed happily. "I remember those fond days Mother and Father took me to flower shops on occasions. That in turn inspired my dream of running one some day. Not that I regret being with you."

"Of course not. What happened to your parents?"

"Just another traffic accident claimed their lives while you were still a baby. I suppose I can sympathize with Sir Kaoru in that respect even though your mother adopted me whereas he had no one. Still, despite everything…" But Miyabi trailed off to end up exchanging hugs with Aoi.

"Even so, you received more. I never told you this, but you're the older sister I never had." This very claim pierced Miyabi's inner workings. A regardful Kaoru heard everything behind one doorway side, so he let the two be.

"Thank you, Lady Aoi. I always wanted to hear that."

Then the hugs subsided. "We should do something together. Sisterly bonding. Are you busy today?"

"Not that I know of. Reports are already finished, and there has been no word of new developments yet. What's the plan?"

"During my last few shopping trips, I noticed a new flower shop opened inside the grocery store. What say you relive your childhood?"

"You mean it? Well, I…"

Rather than let her finish, Aoi took Miyabi's hand and pulled her along out into the living room where Kaoru - purposely acting clueless - played with Uzume. "Excuse me, Kaoru-sama?"

"Yes, Aoi-chan?"

"Miss Miyabi and I will be out for a while, perhaps until 2:15 PM. Would it be too much trouble if you watched house in the meantime?"

"Sure thing. I'm glad today's not a school day."

"Sir Kaoru, I take it the others shall also return late?"

"Yeah, Chika-chan said she needed Taeko-chan's help moving in more of her belongings. Tina's looking into jobs at the pet store and zoo even though she won't get one for a few more years. Couldn't say why. Mayu-chan's attending another of her parents' formal business parties miles away. And, there's no telling what's occupied Sato or Suzuki's time."

"I see. And you know what to do under this roof."

Kaoru looked a bit uneasy speaking to Miyabi despite her promise on that one nighttime car trip. Maybe not right away, but give her some more time. "Don't worry, Miss Miyabi. Aoi-chan. I'll do my best."

"We'll take up your promise, Kaoru-sama." And so the duo departed without another word. Kaoru held Uzume up close.

"Well, Uzume. It's just you, me, and the cats."

"Eep?" Uzume squeaked.

"What is it? You mean you haven't yet seen a big, spotted, gray male cat; a half-orange half-white female with a red cloth tied around her neck; and their kittens? You still never saw 'em?" Another of the mustelid's squeaks confirmed it so. "Well, they're around here somewhere. They just come and go as they please. If and when you meet 'em, try not to start any fights. You especially don't wanna get on the parents' bad sides." Uzume squeaked again.

Aoi and Miyabi hadn't gone further than the sidewalk beyond the property's front gate. "Should we use the bus or my car? It does seem a long way to walk…unless you don't mind."

"We'll take the bus." The nearest bus stop was a short distance away, the initial wait even shorter. Initial shock only felt natural for Miyabi seeing how she couldn't remember her last bus ride. Both females picked up glances going so far as to inquiring whether the pair might be siblings, cousins, aunt and niece, or even mother and daughter. Ironic yet welcome.

"Keep it coming," a superior instructed. One of many warehouses somewhere underground bustled with activity as usual. Small, quiet vehicles transported packaged goods inside. Half the lower workers kept loading pace while a small number suffered beating at one corner. Then punishment stopped.

"Now shape up," the perpetrator demanded, receiving scared nods. Shortly after, yet another paused and caught sight of what appeared to be a man perhaps somewhere in his forties all but hidden in the shadows. He didn't smile, rather, seemed withdrawn and forlorn.

"What's wrong?" a fourth worker asked.

"I thought I saw someone familiar looking in on us." She pointed to the direction where the man supposedly stood, now replaced by emptiness.

"I see nobody. Maybe you're just daydreaming."

"I guess."

Down at a corner on the surface pretty close by, two men enjoyed a lavish meal to themselves. Anyone who crossed their paths or even stared for a millisecond received a glare. "Business sure is a bother," the older one began, "The work force from decades back is waning."

"Yeah," the younger one agreed, "Not only that, but it's a shame the boss' son lost a potential betrothed to some loser."

"Speaking of losing, I can't believe our stupid baby brother Hideki finally outsmarted us. It's like his 3rd-grade drawing of an invisible dome came to pass."

"What'd we do to warrant an idiot sibling like him anyway, Akitaroh?"

"You got me, Noto." Lunch continued until a third man's shadow loomed over. A head of well-groomed black hair, a bent nose, and a stubby chin complemented a yellow school uniform. "Can we help you?" Lack of response warranted a taunt. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" That did it.

"Kaibara Brothers, you are looking daft," the stranger whispered wryly, "I get the mine, and you get the shaft."

"We don't have time for games," Noto retorted, "Beat it and let us have our lunch, okay? Staring's rude."

"I move from this longitude and latitude, but not from your schedules. You must battle for to forever repel my presence."

"Yeah, yeah," Akitaroh replied, "Got a complaint hotline."

The stranger shook his head and moved on before giving one last piece of his mind. "You have been warned, Kaibara Brothers. This is far from over."

Not that the brothers cared despite one thing: "Where have we heard that voice or seen those eyes before?" Noto muttered with Akitaro shrugging.

Before long, Aoi and Miyabi wordlessly stepped off their bus and strolled up into the same flower shop the former mentioned earlier. Nothing seemed unusual thus far with both females fantasizing according to surroundings. Miyabi's thoughts returned to her early childhood as promised, waltzing about taking in pleasant whiffs from the diverse flora and eyeing the Mylar dé cor. Aoi's head swirled full of possibilities for her and Kaoru's future life together. "So far, I think it's been a good day," Miyabi commented.

"Yes," Aoi agreed, "I can't wait until Kaoru-sama and I announce our wedding. Think there'll be enough flowers to go around?"

"Would you like to hear a sad story?" a man interrupted.

"Why the long face, sir?" Aoi asked, "Allergies?"

"Nope? Do either of you recall the name 'Ryosuke'?"

"Certainly," Miyabi remembered, "That's the very family whose heir my young companion's parents wanted her to wed. But, I shouldn't discuss such matters with strangers."

"I'm no stranger," the man continued, "The name's Daichi Kamiya, and I used to be Mr. Ryosuke's personal assistant. Two workers have gone missing in the past year; one filed a lawsuit for worker abuse, the other not seen since. Long story. It all started when…"

Over the next three hours, the yellow-clad stranger kept mysteriously showing up wherever the two brothers went. But it continued so much that their concern dissipated. Nevertheless, the man's persistence clarified his determination to accomplish dubious intentions; the only clear detail. Why did he want the brothers so badly? And would he succeed?

All answers would be unearthed soon enough as the brothers worked on some new invention inside the same warehouse. Imported microwave and toaster parts lay strewn across a makeshift worktable. An assistant of course gave extra help. "Motoko, would you hand us a power box please?" Noto said.

Motoko eyed an assortment of tiny power boxes nearby, one of which appeared to be missing. "Which one exactly?"

"A 4x4 if you will."

Unfortunately, that was the missing one. "I'm not seeing it."

"What?" Akitaroh said, he and Noto jolting after taking a look for themselves, "What's going on?"

"There's a power box missing."

"We can see that," Noto retorted, "Weren't you watching them?"

"Yes. But when I turned my head for a moment, it was gone."

The brothers calmed down. "Never mind," Akitaroh realized, "We have a pretty good idea who stole it."

With early afternoon well at hand, Aoi and Miyabi exited the local supermarket's dining corner and then the entire building still contemplating Daichi's claims. "I hope Mr. Kamiya will be okay," Aoi began.

"**I** wonder how firmly his claims hold out? Your parents had your best interests in mind, so they wouldn't steer you wrong."

"No. Still, the Ryosuke heir can't stay lonely forever. I'm sure there'll be someone around fortunate enough to win his heart."

"Perhaps." Before long, the same yellow stranger bypassed the sisterly pair with the Kaibara brothers hot on his heals. "Interesting. Speaking of the Ryosuke Corporation, aren't those two its best managers?"

A chase ensued in circles before stopped, bystanders confused. "You have something that belongs to us!" Akitaroh ordered, "Renounce it at once!"

"Even if had anything, why would I give it back?" the stranger returned.

"Liar!" Noto screamed, "Listen to your superiors this instant."

"You aren't my superiors anymore…oh, wait. Searching for this?" Out of the stranger's front jacket pocket (a large pocket indeed) came the missing power box, tossed up and down in his hand.

"So you did swindle it," Akitaroh stated, "Give it up right now!"

"If you want it, you must give chase," the stranger answered, running off again. Few people stood in the way since today wasn't one of the market's busiest, hence little resistance. The brothers split up with Akitaroh calling for help while those else around contemplated in confusion.

"Huh?" Miyabi and Aoi chorused.

The stranger stopped on an empty street, finding no pursuers until coming face to face with Noto. "Can you be helped?" But he didn't answer. New sounds indicated the arrivals of Akitaroh and three guards. All five then surrounded their culprit. "I'll ask again: Can you be helped?"

"And we request you hand over that power box," a guard said.

"Otherwise?"

"So be it," Noto decided. The stranger tried escaping if not bound by ten linked arms, the bodies of which closed in on him. After that, each took different positions: Akitaroh his back, Noto and a guard taking the arms, and the remaining guards restraining legs. Fighting back was useless.

"Let…me…go!"

"Our grip shall remain until you return the merchandise," Akitaroh said. But not once did the stranger falter regardless how many hands reached for it.

"No, no, no!" Then came an idea. "Okay, okay! You may have it!"

So the struggling ceased. "Well?" the second guard said.

"It is quite difficult to oblige when surrounded on all sides. Understand where the river flows?" The quintet released the stranger enough to let him put a short distance away from them before facing again.

"We released you," the third guard stated, "Now you may release the component." But the stranger remained static. "What's taking you? Hand it over right now!" As they moved forward, the stranger quickly smashed the box against the pavement into countless pieces. Noto and Akitaroh looked anything but amused at this development.

"Oops. I guess I broke it."

"You'll pay for this," Akitaroh snarled, "Oh, that's right. I made more calls." The stranger ran off while the quintet followed into the next block.

By the time they caught up, a wall-like mob of workers proceeding to surround the entire area met the stranger's gaze. Seconds later, he again stared eye to eye particularly with the brothers. "Good thing you called in reinforcements. You knew two alone couldn't take down one measly worker. It's pathetic when you think about it."

"Brave words for a loser who has no place in life itself," Akitaroh retorted.

"Yeah, a complete loser and wimp," Noto added, "Now how's about we see your real face…" Then he spat out, "…Little Brother Hideki."

The stranger pulled off and tossed aside nothing more than a face mask to reveal a smaller nose, slightly larger chin, and a tan brush cut. "Truth be told, I had no intention meeting my so-called family ever again until I got that job."

"You've been a thorn in society's side far too long," Akitaroh deemed, "You're a lost cause and a blemish to the name Kaibara."

Before long, all opposition soon closed in once more on Hideki. "I cannot believe you would listen to liars such as them," he told the workers.

"They made us what we are," one responded, "Care to apologize?" But Hideki instead threw a fish which another caught. "Have it your way." And the mob pummeled the poor man like never before. Bystanders of all ages including Miyabi and Aoi watched the whole thing in horror, confusion, and intrigue. In fact, such intensity warranted a live broadcast.

"This is Ruki Matsuda, reporting live from downtown. A riot of undetermined causes now dominates the suburbs. External sources say one is against many, but overwhelming odds literally covering him or her have rendered identification impossible. My guess is some major publicity stunt." Ruki and cameraperson met a guard helping keeping bystanders out. "Pardon, Miss, do you work for the Ryosuke Corporation?"

"That I do."

"Is this a publicity stunt, and is the overwhelmed an employee?"

"Both are possible, yet even I'm baffled."

Talk about sneaky! Aoi and Miyabi heard it all nearby but believed none. "I don't like this one bit," the former stated, "Not one bit! How can anyone just watch such merciless torture?"

"That's a good question," the latter added, "Now I wonder if it involves Sir Daichi's story? And what can we do?"

Suddenly, a ray of hope shined through the mess as abused others like Hideki entered the fight and pummeled the corrupt superiors with everything they had. "I want an apology!" came one demand.

"I want my back pay!" came another.

"A great upset!" Ruki declared, "Now the Ryosuke Corporation is having an internal imbalance! Workers against workers!

As this happened, Hideki stood back up on his feet in one of the clearer spots. "Ohhhhh, what happened?"

"Hideki, you're okay!" one of his comrades cried.

"Enso? That you?"

"You better believe it!"

"What happened? Who called for backup?"

"In a way, you. After seeing how bravely you've snuck around our workplaces, irritating the bosses, and stole that gadget, we followed along."

"You saw that earlier?"

"Yep."

As Enso moved off, Hideki checked his own pockets unwittingly and panicked. "Where are they? How could I have dropped them?" He looked frantically all over the ground and found what appeared to be photographs undisturbed amongst the fighting. But before retrieval, Noto smacked him aside while Akitaroh picked them up instead. "No! Those are mine!" A second smack preceded inspection and taunts.

"Are these yours?" Akitaroh crooned, holding up images of the youngest brother plus some woman.

"Leave her out of this!"

"You value them?"

"Yes! Don't do anything you'll regret!"

"That's all we want to know!" Noto concluded, sharing Akitaroh's smirk.

"Noooooooooo!" Hideki lunged for the pictures, only to be smacked a second time. Akitaroh crumpled up the pictures, chewed them up, and spit them out. After getting back up, Hideki only stared in deep horror and sobbed.

Aoi, Miyabi, Ruki and the cameraperson caught the scream first. "Goodness," the first one gasped, "What'd we miss?" Now more of the neighborhood didn't enjoy what it saw. Hideki easily withstood countless blows to his body, but this must've been the destruction of his greatest treasure.

"You've seen it here, folks," Ruki said to the camera, "Words can't describe what horrors we've all witnessed just now." The two bad brothers snickered at the painful cruelty, though not for long. With tears streaming down his face, the youngest brother decided he'd take no more.

"So cruel…so unscrupulous…not a care in the world. It stops now. IT STOPS NOW!" He yelled so loud that his voice echoed faintly into Kaoru and Uzume's current whereabouts. Even the hidden felines exited their favorite hiding place. Confusion preceded Hideki's worst temperament yet, and the scared looks on his older brothers' face confirmed his earlier accusation.

Everyone stood back. "I don't like the looks of this, Lady Aoi."

By now, all those previously fighting joined bystanders in staring for several minutes until Hideki's twisted face broke the silence. He faced those still loyal to his brothers. "All except my new friends: You are fools to listen to dense people as my so-called siblings no matter what. Such folly. The Ryosuke Corporation is a lie!" He faced Akitaroh and Noto in more frustration, anger, and hatred than ever imaginable. "You've both crossed us all for the last time."

"Yeah!" Hideki's comrades cried out, resuming the fight. Hideki himself neared the male duo itching for trouble if bodyguards hadn't gotten in his way. Big mistake. The peeved ex-employee struck each bad worker hard, making his obstinance clear. Akitaroh and Noto attempted escape if only piling humans didn't slow them down.

One delirious bodyguard remained behind while her comrades left. She glanced around in confusion while dusting herself off. "Where am I?"

"Hello," Hideki growled.

Meeting his gaze revived memories and provoked departure. "Wait up!"

Then he faced Akitaroh and Noto, who'd just freed themselves from the pile. "Now it's your turn."

By that moment, police and military arrived little by little to quell the commotion. "See ya," they announced, at last taking advantage of things.

"You can run and hide, but you can't escape," Hideki muttered. He, Aoi, and Miyabi too managed eluding the mobs.

Hideki pursued his targets once more throughout alleyways and other paths until Aoi and Miyabi – discovering a shortcut come the next trashcan – interrupted. "What do you want?"

"State your business," Miyabi requested, "What's the situation here?"

"Is the Ryosuke really a lie?" Aoi added.

"Oh, is that all? My business? The situation? Is it a lie? You really wanna know why it's all come to pass?"

"You're upset about something, but it's even harder sympathizing when you answer one question with another," Miyabi reasoned.

Hideki didn't know what came over him as to share stories with complete strangers. This would surely make the man lose the bad brothers' trails. "The name's Hideki Kaibara. Life's been one hardship after another. My older brothers Akitaroh and Noto denied me respect, my parents never heard my side of the story in fights, and I lost my best friend to two others in elementary school. Plus, I'm made to look always wrong whereas others got away with everything."

"I detect a bigger story coming up," Miyabi commented.

"When you go to sleep with gum in yer mouth and wake up with it stuck in yer hair, all sorts of calamities follow. I remember that very day after a doctor's appointment when my brothers shoved me into a puddle of goop oozing out the side of a dumpster, and who caught hot air? Yours truly for getting messy and defending myself. Mother and Father not long after took it out of my allowance whenever conflict chose me as its load bearer. I even considered transferring to another family one time we moved someplace new."

"Golly," Aoi commented, "That certainly sounds terrible. But what's any of this to do with the current situation?"

"I was just getting to that. College detested me no less. I had it hard enough making an old blender I fixed up work properly until some fun-loving classmates dunked me during a pool party and ruined it. I never attended another pool party again. Poor academic skills left me homeless and jobless. Then Noto and Akitaroh who unsurprisingly got ahead in the trading business heard everything and offered me a position – wouldn't you know – as one of the company's laughingstocks. Shipping products across the globe are no picnic, and every time we fail to cheer up other workers, they either beat us or threaten to expose personal records or gossip so that we never get another job."

"And you were too scared to report it," Miyabi summed up.

"That's half the reason. Even if I found a better offer, I believe I stayed behind due to the effects of my strong sympathy. Since the other workers are like the only real family I've ever known, I swore revenge to those who caused our swift misery and wrecked every hope for possible achievement."

"So you're beyond negotiations?" Aoi guessed.

"Far from it. Those pictures I dropped earlier were of my first love Shizuka. She was my girlfriend in college and the first person with whom I could relate to and exchange kindness. Her parents always locked her up in a treasure chest for hours straight whenever she misbehaved, so it felt refreshing both ways knowing we each had an honest sympathizer. We stuck together after college, but a while before I worked for the Ryosuke Group, trichinosis claimed Shizuka's life; we couldn't afford proper medical care. Now Akitaroh and Noto will pay for destroying my greatest treasure."

"Erm…" the females commented.

"If you will now excuse me, I have lice to track down." Hideki left them to ponder once more, making his way to yet another abandoned suburban section. "Where did those morons go?"

"What morons do you mean?" came a new voice. Out from the old houses and behind various objects stepped some common neighborhood hoodlums. "Looking for trouble?" one continued, "You came to the right joint."

"So they got friends in high places as well as low," Hideki stated.

"Better watch the tongue," another taunted, "Nobody can withstand the Temblor Rage here in Toxizone."

"You'd be surprised what you can live through." The punks took this as their battle cue. Hideki swiped a club brought down on him and used it for his own. None already could believe how efficiently he overtook the tides when the opposite seemed true several minutes ago. Every time a punk assumed some new weapon would do the job, Hideki either ruined it or otherwise. He also played with their heads to add insult to injury. "So how much my brothers paying you? 8,000 yen an hour for this. Laughable."

"Worthless pieces of junk!" a punk complained, "He's daring us!"

"They said he was a wimp!" another declared, "What went wrong?"

"I'm what's wrong!" Hideki replied, "No lowlife's standing in my way!" But the punks dragged on a bit longer, making the unofficial guest wonder how deep their weapons resources went. Even so, Hideki wouldn't forfeit.

Two punks stood offside to analyze the situation. "8,000 an hour indeed," one muttered, "Not enough to burn off for what we're handling."

"Enough play," Hideki demanded, "Where are my brothers?" The last speaking punk's companion tried the age-old ambush trick via tossing a club at the back of Hideki's head, but his dodging sent it into another punk. Neither did rejoining the fight help. Before long, all except one punk lay on the pavement unconscious. Hideki pulled the odd one out up close to his face via shirt collar.

"Haven't you had enough?" the punk groaned.

"Where…are…my…brothers?"

The punk pointed to a short, rectangular, abandoned building on the next block. Letting him fall lifeless, and quickly grabbing a dropped roll of duct tape, Hideki zigzagged his way out of there before catching any nasty surprises. That's when Aoi and Miyabi arrived.

"My goodness," Aoi gasped, "Dirty work." So the pair immediately followed Hideki with Miyabi – after catching the street names – phoned for help.

On that same building's roof underneath tall, torn awning sat Noto and Akitaroh as stated, confidently playing go fish. Heavy shadows, high walls and railing supplementing the awning, and the overall dismal settings gave them every reason to think no one would find them hiding there. Never did they suspect Hideki carefully sneaking about. "Sweet plan, bro," Noto complimented.

"Yep. Leave two situations easily by bribing the dumbest crooks." The opened roof entrance flared up a need to investigate, but they didn't expect Hideki's hits or being taped together back to back (he left them conscious).

"Nice move, boys," Hideki smarted, "That arrogant if not that ignorant. Remember the photographs? I really loved Shizuka."

"Aw, does the wimp miss his freak girlfriend?" Noto taunted. Short-lived, vain temporary relief via laughter gave way to returned fright when Hideki tightened his grip on both one ankle each. "Ouch. Be careful."

"'Freak' is but a trifle old. I won't be denied my revenge." Hideki somehow managed dragging them over to the edge and inspired more silent panic. "You thought you could stop me. You thought you could escape me. But who're the wimps now? Huh?"

"Now let's not be too hasty," Akitaroh falsely reasoned, "We were just playing with you like siblings always do. Wanna talk it over?"

"Did we mention we're terrified of heights?" Noto added.

Hideki tsk-tsked and shook his head. "Talk is as cheap as your false promises. You thought it was amusing making tools out of us smaller folk. In eyes like yours, we're anything except living beings.

"Um, um, er…" the pair stuttered.

"It matters not what I do, for I shall see to it that you two never rest in peace. You will pay for your crimes against me, Shizuka, my new friends, and able bodies all over the world." Hideki quickly took a good look at the building's height. "Ooh, five stories. Just right." But just as both older heads neared the edge, Aoi and Miyabi burst out in interruption.

"Sir Hideki, stop!" Miyabi requested.

"Stay out of this, ladies. It's family business."

"It doesn't matter!" Aoi said, "Don't do it!"

"Why not? They deserve to suffer for all they've done."

"But it isn't right," Miyabi continued, "Even **I** wouldn't go that far. Just because they're bad doesn't mean they should suffer for it."

"Come on, sir," Aoi put in, "Spare them."

"Give me one good reason."

"Because they're lowlives," Miyabi explained, "The need to stoop to their level doesn't exist inside you. Go through with the deed, and you're no better than them. You'd do well to understand this."

"Yeah, listen to yer new friends," Noto pleaded, "They know their stuff."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion," Hideki countered.

"We're not helping you," Aoi added, "Well, okay, so we are. But we're mainly helping a friend in need." Hideki eyed his brothers and thought it over before reaching a decision. Aoi and Miyabi expected the worse when he grabbed said victims again until realizing how gently he propped them against the cement railing. Police soon made their way surrounding the building, making their way up, and escorting Akitaroh and Noto away. Hideki lingered a bit. "You did the right thing."

"Perhaps. But it's going on my record for sure. Plus, Shizuka will never experience life to the fullest now."

"Think of it this way: She's in no more pain," Miyabi comforted, "You'll meet again one day. At least you have your friends."

Hideki brightened up. "You're right. I'll be anything but lonely."

"There you go," Aoi agreed as Hideki's own escort came along, "Don't worry, the Sakuraba family will grant you and the other victims a quick amnesty."

"I trust you'll keep this promise. Here's hoping. Farewell, comrades."

Hideki was taken away mostly for medical treatment. Noto entered a police car whereas Akitaroh stuck around outside a few more seconds to absorb the females' unhappy attitudes. "You saved our tails. But why?"

"Because we care," Aoi answered, "That's a concept which people such as yourselves will never understand." And with that, the dumbfounded and confused brothers were on their way to imprisonment.

Lots of things happened during the daylight's remainder. It turns out the new flower shop was just a front for one of the Ryosuke Corporation's many warehouses of cruel practices. Plus, it wasn't the only corrupt division: Cruel practices flooded countless locations outside and inside Japan, provoking an overnight breakup. Miyabi and Aoi's time at the flower shop thankfully wouldn't be in vain come future years because the workers bore no known connections to the Ryosuke, much less suspected underground activity.

And as promised, the Sakurabas did encourage early amnesty for victims everywhere. Aoi received a phone call from her father long after dinner while Miyabi listened. Everyone else was well already in bed. "In short, Aoi, I ask your forgiveness for nearly leading you astray. I should've studied their background much longer and harder, but I let my emotions blind me."

"Father. In all my years growing up, neither you nor Mother have done me any intentional wrong. I forgive you both already."

The father breathed relief over the line. "Thank you many times over. That's very reassuring. Still, there's no telling whenever I'll forgive Kaoru; it may not happen at all. But you already know my sentiments."

"I certainly do. Good night, Father."

"Good night, Aoi." And both hung up.

"Y'know, I was just thinking about how funny an evening it's been," Miyabi commented, "Sir Kaoru and the others ignorant of everything despite the intensity and reports clear as day. They witnessed nothing and didn't watch the news? I can't understand it."

"Me neither. True, we can't hide today's experiences forever. I'm sure they'll catch on sometime tomorrow, and Kaoru-sama will undoubtedly hear me out when I'm ready. Poor Shizuka… Miss Miyabi?"

"Yes, Lady Aoi?"

Then came another sweet hug exchange. "Don't you go anywhere."

Miyabi's final words that evening came gently. "No time soon, Lady Aoi."

The End


	3. You Stubborn Fools Part 1

Tina was the most active during breakfast time under the mansion roof, unlike today. Long after she graduated college and taken up a job at the local zoo, thoughts returned to that night before visiting her parents when she kissed Kaoru in his sleep. Sleep talk: one of the young man's many aspects Tina discovered on early photography club field trips. That alone exposed his and Aoi's secret relationship unbeknownst to anyone besides the blond. It must've been a well-kept secret if they never mentioned it even once; not that Tina could blame them in return. "Miss Tina?" Chika inquired, "What's the matter?"

Kaoru, Aoi, Miyabi, Tina, and the Minazuki cousins still lived on the same property, though not much longer. It seems Tina and Suzuki had gone farthest in life next to Miyabi. Chika, Natsuki, and Chizuru were at least a quarter through 12th grade. Aoi remained ambiguous. Kaoru, Taeko, Mayu, and Sato continued college while searching out jobs. "Hm?" Tina stirred, "What's that?"

"You've been quiet all morning," Taeko pointed out.

"Is it a fever, Miss Tina?" Aoi added.

Better think up an excuse. "Oh…you might say ah was just thinkin' about the future. We sure come a long way."

"Sure have," Kaoru agreed.

"That reminds me," Miyabi said, "Sir Kaoru, your final college year draws to a close next year, does it not?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm almost done."

"And do you have any idea as to your future career?"

"Now that you mention it…" As Kaoru continued, a relieved Tina began on the breakfast she hadn't yet touched. Everybody bought her excuse without fail; too soon to discuss her real issue.

"But Tina-senpai," Taeko protested after breakfast, "I thought your job shift didn't start for two more hours." Kaoru, Aoi, and Miyabi stood inside the doorway watching the other half outside upon the backyard (Kaoru's classes this semester being after lunch), equally confused as the cousins.

"It's good, Tae. Y'might say ah've grown picky about mah early timin'."

"You have changed," Miyabi commented off-hand.

"Thanks fer th'compliment, Miss Manager. Be seein' y'all!"

And Tina was off. "We better get going, too," Chika decided, "C'mon, Taeko." Younger cousin pulled older one away from the house rounding the exit corner opposite Tina, whose digital camera lay well-tucked inside her left jacket pocket. She ended up waiting until the pair disappeared before sneaking back in, hiding amongst the dense growths.

While Miyabi retreated to her office, Aoi and Kaoru ventured into the backyard for some intimacy. "Natural food marketing, you said?" Aoi began.

"That's right. A surprise considering my old experiences amongst the Hanabishi and originally poor eating habits."

"Any place in particular?"

"You mean setting up shop?"

"That's right."

"Well, I found a countryside community down south much like your old home. The area doesn't look up to par right now since a supermarket there closed five years ago. Farmers can barely get by as a result, but it's no slum or anything. Child education's also pretty good."

Aoi's eyes shined. "Wow! You're on a roll, Kaoru-sama!"

"Thanks. Now for housing." Then the young couple exchanged yet another smooch. Such a sweet moment detained any hopes for catching a certain snoop photographing it from one distant tree.

Until lunchtime, Tina kept her expert skills at suppressing feelings up to par. She ate out in a local diner rather than going home or remembering a bagged meal. Her digital camera's data alone of Kaoru and Aoi kissing told much; she already knew her own sentiments, so how would the others take it? "Excuse me. Is this seat occupied?"

By meeting Mayu's glance, Tina realized the table in question held one other empty chair. "Oh, Mayu. Ah didn't think ya'd want anything ta do with me."

Mayu made herself comfortable nevertheless. "I don't like this any better than you, Miss Tina, but there's nowhere else to sit."

"Why don'tcha demand one? You got th'power an' money, right?"

"Because…Mayu wanted to talk."

"Again, eh?"

"And Mayu wants a real answer this time."

"Ah can do that. Just ta let you know, ah'm in a good mood right now, so no rubbin' things in mah face or nothin', ya hear?"

"Fine. Hold on a moment." While both chowed down, Mayu could see Tina's sobriety like the blond either wanted a sort of revolution or kept something hidden again; perhaps both. The prodigy deemed resumption right after three large forkfuls of food and one chug. "Okay. To start off, why'd you lie about returning to your parents last year?"

"Still upset?"

As a new argument ensued, the pair maintained average voice tones to prevent attracting unwanted attention. "You worried everyone and almost missed your graduation. To think Mayu felt concerned for a rowdy like you?"

"Rowdy, y'say? Mayu, ah've been around th'world in a year. Ah can say right now you ain't got no idea what 'commoners' would kill fer the kinda financial success your family's achieved. Snot."

"At least you have parents you can visit any given time without the possibility they're too busy for even a cup of tea."

"At least you know how ta fit in."

"You're not afraid of taking risks." Only those closest stared the two's way, their huffs preceding sighs. "But that's all beside the point. My answer?"

"Mayu, next time you wanna approach anything too personal, wait till it's just us two. It's not like ah wanted that mess, you were just too direct."

"Too direct?"

"Uh huh. Unlike certain games, you wouldn't want me exposin' certain sentiments o' yours, right? Unlike certain games, now." Both took their own words to heart as well as each others. Too long had they fought, never considering the opposite party's thoughts. Perhaps the two weren't entirely opposite after all. "Concerned, ya say?"

"I guess. We got off to a bad start, but it seems I've grown used to you."

"Ah love you too, Mayu."

"That's fine."

The lunch break ended with Tina and Mayu walking back the same way together. "Mayu? Sure, the college is th'same way, but why tailgate?"

"What do you think about Hanabishi-sama deep down?"

Walking speed neared a crawl. "Kaoru?"

"That's right. You can't fool Mayu, she knows you're hiding something else. Could it be what I think it is?"

"And you aren't?"

"You loved him too, huh?" Mayu ended up sharing another sigh with Tina.

Concerning years of emotional suppression, discussing private things out loud no longer bothered when a third already beat them long before meeting Kaoru. Tina may as well start now since keeping it locked up already got her into enough trouble. "Fine, ya got me. Ah loved Kaoru with all mah heart th'days ah first eyed 'im. But there was no tellin' how late we came."

Speed increased again. "So you did see me as competition."

"Yeah, what about it now?"

"Nothing much. For once, I agree. It's come to Mayu's attention lately that he hasn't reciprocated the same feelings above being mere siblings. I can just tell Hanabishi-sama's seeing another."

"Any particular guesses?"

Mayu thought for five seconds. "If anyone, I'm guessing Miss Aoi. Think it over: She's kindhearted, able-bodied, the right age, and not trying too hard. Mayu bets Miss Aoi's even an expert at controlling her jealousy, 'cause I can't think of one nasty thing to describe her."

"You an' me both. And ah got mah proof."

Both stopped so Tina could show Mayu the picture data from that morning. The older girl always was quite a whiz though the younger one wouldn't admit it out loud before. Faraway shots seemingly only told so much, but Maya realized the close-ups indicated anything but lies. "I don't believe it."

And the camera returned to Tina's pocket. "Took 'em before leavin' the house." The duo pressed on, Mayu appearing more embarrassed.

"How long has Miss Aoi or Hanabishi-sama kept this a secret?"

"Don't know, but we'll find out soon. An' when ah say 'we', ah also mean Tae and Chika must get in on the action."

Afternoon belonged to said cousins, Natsuki, and Chizuru. Fujimino High School For Girls assigned its seniors a day spent with college students as preparation to face their own college days ahead. Kaoru and Mayu were too busy right now, Tina had already graduated, so who better to lead Chika's clique around than her delightful relative Taeko? "This is the student store," Taeko began, motioning to said area, "In college, you must purchase even your own textbooks. Homemade protective covers are a bonus but not necessarily mandatory had you done the same back in high school."

"Can't say we have," Natsuki stated.

"The teachers said nothing concerning it," Chizuru added.

The quartet moved along down one hallway with Taeko pointing to a closed door. "That's one of the counselor's offices, where you get help deciding classes. Incidentally, what are you three's plans for the future?"

"I haven't decided yet," Chizuru answered.

"**I** have!" Chika chimed, "I'm still going back to the beach house and then taking over after Grandma passes."

"Nifty," Natsuki admitted, "Can we join you if nothing else comes up?"

"Sure! I'm only as good as my teammates!"

Down that same hallway Suzuki and Sato occupied an overlooked room. "So how goes the club, Chief?" the former inquired, watched the latter practice tailoring kimonos. Cloth sheets, thread, a sewing machine, and other items lay either strewn about or standing tall. Something else also bothered Sato.

"As good as expected. You get your own train yet?"

"No, I'm just loading and unloading warehouse items. Gimme several more years. Looks like you've a new groove yourself."

"Yep. I thank your gut instinct those few years ago for the inspiration. It was a phase, but I think I'm all done with pop idols. Now I plan to introduce my own clothing line. And I'll start on traditional."

"Sweet. Anything else?"

"Well…"

"Hi, boys!" came Taeko's greeting. The quartet's entrance spoiled nothing this time, but Sato looked both nervous yet downcast in the wake of the spectacled girl's entrance. Suzuki would find out soon enough.

"Hey, Minazuki," Suzuki returned, "What's with the field trip?"

"We're in 12th grade and preparing for college," Chika explained, "These are my friends Natsuki Komiya and Chizuru Aizawa. Taeko was the only one available to help out. Girls, these are the two nice men who helped me move."

"Sure are. My name's Suzuki Hataya, and this is my pal Sato Toshinori. I used to lead the photography club with him second-in-command until I graduated. Now's he's in charge."

"So who's next in line?" Chizuru wondered.

"I…haven't decided yet," Sato stuttered.

"And what brings you back?" Natsuki asked Suzuki.

"Just checking up on the old joint seeing how things've done when I left."

By now, Taeko noted and ran her hands across Sato's new work. She just admired how a green line intertwined with orange to form the stem of an imaginary plant. "Well done, Chief. Did you make this yourself?"

Sato's mouth for once couldn't form any full sentences. "Yes…no…yes…I…pickle…it's…" Suzuki looked no less confused than the girls until he realized how Taeko's proximity unnerved Sato. Nothing bad.

"What's the matter, Chief Sato? Hiccups?"

"A sugar cube with a glass of water will fix hiccups," Chizuru added.

Just act natural, Sato thought while shaking his head. "It's…nothing much. Anyway, the first trick to sewing is making sure the needle's in the right spot." That very section of cloth bunched up, however. "Keep running until…oops!" Sato turned off the machine before an accident happened, but the damage was already done. His intended design looked more like a spring fever virus than any new addition to the plant. "Sorry, that's not what I meant to do."

The following half hour saw no improvement. Sato's entire project became ruined beyond renovation, and he continued getting nowhere fast. Using mechanical means broke four needles, so the heavyset boy tried sewing by hand. But he jabbed his own fingers ten times and then sewed himself the beginning of a very tight straightjacket. Natsuki cut him free. "Are you alright, Mr. Sato?" Chika inquired.

"Sure, I'll…er…oh, fooey. Sorry, I'm not doing alright today. I don't usually do this poorly even if I'm just a beginner."

"In that case, perhaps I better show them the clubroom." The boys looked nervous until Taeko muttered her assurance to Sato. "Don't worry, Chief. I forgive you for using me all this time. But you certainly taught me much." Sato just silently watched her continue smiling as the entire quartet departed.

"Darn it," Sato spoke, "The more I try acting natural, the more my body won't cooperate. Is this what it feels like being in love…for real?"

"She totally digs ya."

Sato's depression overrode his nervosa. "She finally discovered my true intentions. What would she want with a lowlife like me?"

Suzuki placed a comforting arm on his friend's shoulder. "Don't talk that way, Sato. Girls dig respect, and she can't hate you. Now then…"

Kaoru strayed ahead of Tina, Taeko, and Chika come early evening. The cousins had already received information concerning the clandestine situation at home, taking it slightly better than expected. Maybe just being around Kaoru and Aoi taught them all not to jump the gun. Mayu and of course Ruka would join them for dinner. "Are the pictures developed, senpai?"

"Yep. All rearin' t'go for all our viewing pleasures. Sure am glad the zoo had its own showers handy."

"Even if Big Brother and Miss Aoi hid it this whole time, I don't believe they'd just backstab us all like nothing."

"You better believe it, Chika. That's why we have this plan."

"Girls?" Kaoru called, "What's taking you?"

So they caught up while suppressing unease. "Hey, Kaoru?"

"Yes, Tina?"

"If it's all th'same, we all gotta talk after dinner."

"How come?"

"You'll see. All o' us, even Mayu an' her driver."

Kaoru, Aoi, and Miyabi would've enjoyed dinner a little more tonight if it hadn't meant spread news of Tina's announcement created worry. Uzume and Ruka looked more perplexed than anything else. But a seat around the living room table soon brought details to light. "So what's the situation?" Aoi asked.

"Let's go back ta winter break," Tina decided, "Kaoru, you always were up fer sleep talkin'. You'd be amazed what things others learn."

"Why is that?" Kaoru asked.

"The night before ah left fer mah home sweet home on th'range, tell me: Whadja dream about, huh? C'mon. It's all good."

"Well…I dreamt about kissing my future wife…after she told me her troubles…something of not coming back from a place. Much like your absence."

"Ah see." Tina reached into the same pocket, having taken off her coat. "Somethin' like these?" Onto the table she strewn her photographs, shocking the only three already knowledgeable of the younger two's secret.

"What in the name of…?" Miyabi wondered.

"Miss Tina, from where did you see Kaoru-sama and I?"

"The property's trees are pretty high an' stuff," Tina answered, "Don't worry, we ain't upset…or, not quite."

"Nobody hates you," Mayu picked up, "We just want some information."

"Are you two indeed secretly in love?" Taeko added.

"Sorry for the trouble," Chika apologized, keeping a picture.

Neither Kaoru nor Aoi knew what to say next until an equally dazed Miyabi, about to stand up, inspired them. "Miss Miyabi, I didn't say a thing," Kaoru protested, "I understood the regulations."

"As did I," Aoi added.

"It was going to happen sooner or later, I suppose," Miyabi sighed, "Sir Kaoru, Lady Aoi, should **I** go first?"

"Allow me," Kaoru volunteered, "Okay, girls. Mr. Saionji. There's no more keeping it back. Yes, Aoi and I have come together under all your noses, and it makes sense if you no longer trust us. But please, try to understand our reasons weren't ill." The other five humans nodded yes. "Let me start with my background. A man named Yuji Hanabishi fell in love with a woman named Kumi Honjo but ran into trouble when…"

It must've taken one and a half hours to explain the whole thing. Aoi knew beforehand what pain plagued Kaoru once more from even mentioning his days amongst the Hanabishi. Uzume whimpered behind Ruka's ankle, whose straight face made his own sentiments ambiguous. Miyabi already knew Kaoru's sentiments through her younger sister figure, just not the extent according to her disturbed face. Tina, Taeko, and Chika felt like their meals digested prematurely (Chika also clung to Taeko's arm). But Mayu looked worse off, red-faced and hair covering her eyes. Even the bit about Kaoru and Aoi's playtime and whatnot barely alleviated atmospheric disgust, but at least the others (save Mayu) found their speaking strength once more. "Downcast face, half-hearted replies, loneliness, child abuse…it all fits together," Tina discerned.

"Big Brother…"

"Sickening," Taeko admitted.

"I never was much for zaibatsu, let alone general politics," Ruka revealed.

Uzume long since rubbed against Kaoru's leg before getting picked up. The downcast mustelid's fur then stood on end with hissing. "Huh," Aoi commented, "It's like Uzume wants to give the Hanabishi a piece of his mind." As confirmation, ferocity of hissing increased.

"You an' me both, Uzume," Tina agreed, "Ah'd like to rip 'em all limb from limb." But she calmed just as quickly. "Aw, look who's talkin'."

"Let's move along," Chika decided, "If you don't mind me asking, Big Brother, has anyone else seen your scars? I know it's a rude question."

"So why'd you ask?" Taeko refuted.

"Aside from Aoi-chan and the Hanabishi, some of the other male customers at Spa Universe. A little boy ran away crying; can't say I blame 'im."

"Miss Tina, why did you bring up Kaoru-sama's dream?"

Now it was the blond's turn to wince. "That's how ah learned ev'rything: catchin' Kaoru grab forty winks, mentionin' the title 'Aoi-chan' in his sleep. But Kaoru…ah'm the one who kissed ya, not her."

Dead silence preceded Kaoru's response. "You?"

Kaoru and Aoi looked more shocked than the other listeners; Miyabi came next; and the cousins even less so. Mayu and Uzume joined Ruka in the obscurity department. Craziness of the unofficial dormitory warranted nothing more than an exasperated sigh from Miyabi. "Now wait!" Tina protested, "It's not like ah meant betrayal or other! We didn't know he was long since spoken fer!"

"Er…Miss Taeko?" Aoi queried.

Said girl calmed more. "Truth be told, I forgot about it until Tina-senpai brought it up this afternoon."

"Forgot what?" Miyabi wondered.

"Chika-chan brought it up when she first met the rest of you. I had my own taste of romantic feelings, but the fireworks blotted my words out."

"So that's what you were trying to say?" Kaoru put in.

"Yes. It makes perfect sense now, the blushing on that one final day of the college festival. And, you always showed great concern for Miss Aoi."

"Don't worry, Taeko-chan, we can still be friends." And Taeko nodded.

"Still, Aoi's parents won't approve should they find out," Miyabi reminded, "Miss Tina, I admit even I missed you, so I'll make it easy. To prove your claim's authenticity, you shall spend the next two months' worth of time in isolation from the rest of us. See if you can find an alternate dwelling meanwhile."

"So yer basically throwin' me out."

"Just temporarily."

Tina firmly stood up. "Way ahead o' you, Miss Manager."

"Now wait a minute," Aoi protested, "Miss Miyabi, isn't that too harsh? Miss Tina made a big mistake, but still."

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Tina promised, "Ah been around the world one year survivin' on mah wits! I'll be fine!"

Her departure of the room saw attention laid on Mayu. "Sorry, Mayu-chan. But like Taeko-chan, friendship's available."

"Hanabishi-sama…**I** should apologize." As Mayu stood up, her uncovered eyes revealed another form of upset. "Mayu's embarrassed, not furious. She only thought of herself this whole time following our reunion. I forced you on our last date. Hearing your story, I'm more sure than ever no one should endure that much pain. I'm the one who doesn't deserve anyone's friendship here."

"That's not true," Kaoru assured, "Friendship's available here any time."

"It certainly is," Aoi agreed.

Mayu half-smiled before coaching Ruka along. "C'mon, Saionji."

"Are you going home?" Chika asked.

Prodigy and servant stopped at one doorway. "Yes. I too will spend two months in isolation to become a better person. Furthermore…"

"Keep tellin' yerself it's only temporary," Tina muttered in her room, packing some stuff, "Where ta go, ah wonder? Maybe Tsukiyama Hot Springs? Or would Kyushu be a better choice?"

"Excuse me."

"Huh? Mayu?"

There stood Mayu and Ruka in the doorway. "Miss Tina, if don't mind me asking, where were you planning to go?"

"Ah'm not sure yet. Guess ah could find a good campin' resort close by…hm?" Mayu placed a hand on Tina's shoulder.

"Mayu told the others you'd crash with her."

"Beg pardon? Why would you o' all people help me?"

"You could say Mayu liked our conversation earlier today. And, she also needs two months to become a better person. Get it? Saionji, let's help pack."

"I'm on it," Ruka confirmed.

None spoke a word back to the Miyuki estate, though Tina and Mayu exchanged uncertain glances now and then. Tina realized Mayu's blunt face as if wanting to bury the hatchet. Although, the younger one always exuded that very flair anyhow. Indeed, Tina herself admitted she wouldn't mind the first guess coming through and wondered if Mayu pondered the same. The older one in any case kept calm expecting anything once they passed the front door. "So ah gotta follow th'same strict rules?"

"Some of them. I don't mind how you dine or many other things, but I expect at least three above all: no bothering others, making messes, or ruining anything. Fair deal, is it not?"

"If ya say so. Where's mah room?"

The girls followed Ruka who brought Tina's stuff into a small, unoccupied bedroom. "Just like your old one. C'mon."

Back at the Sakuraba estate, everyone else busied themselves in various ways since earlier difficulties deprived them of sleep. Chika helped Taeko sweep the main hallway. "I miss Tina-senpai and Miss Mayu already, but thank goodness it's only two months."

"Me too. But poor Big Brother. How can anyone be so mean?"

"I'm afraid there's just no answering some things."

Kaoru and Aoi pondered the night's events together on the balcony while observing the stars. "I can just picture the Hanabishi laughing at our success had they not seen it with their own eyes."

"That being the case, I don't believe Miss Tina alone betrayed us. We all have problems." And not another word was uttered.

By now, Tina's tour of the Miyuki home ended back in the living room. "So then," Mayu continued, "Any questions?"

"Well…what's with the piano?"

Mayu eyed and motioned Tina over to said instrument. "I received this from my parents at age 5 and haven't stopped playing since. I understand if you don't care for melodies, but to each their own. So no taunting, please."

What came out of Tina's mouth instead surprised Mayu. "Play."

"Beg pardon?"

"Play a tune. Ah wanna hear one; no joke."

Mayu was bewildered but had Tina sit on one wooden chair to hear a song out. The music lasted well around twelve minutes, both girls receiving their own surprises: Tina at the expert, melodious play; Mayu at the onlooker's reverence. Afterward, the latter walked up to the former holding the sheet music. "How that's? Any good, I hope?"

"Wonderful. Ever think o' becomin' a songwriter?"

"Funny you should bring it up. Sorry to brag again, but…"

Tina accepted the sheet music, looked it over, and handed it back. "You wrote that there song yerself?"

"Yep. For a moment there, I thought you might turn it into origami."

"Well, ah thought you wouldn't give a bragging warning." The two shared a sigh; being roommates certainly needed more work.

Over the following time period, Kaoru and Aoi saw a new freedom in open romantic expressions. Taeko and Chika kept forgetting to give them space at first but caught on with Miyabi's help. Though, it wasn't long before they surpassed it especially since the unofficial manager dated Ruka for the first time. More pleasing than surprising according to the spare time both began spending together not too recently like Kaoru to Aoi. Santa Aoi's prayers did wonders.

Mayu and Tina's isolation started off somewhat irregular concerning their longtime rivalry but soon eased up. Bargains became ever important. Mayu learned to understand certain animals while picking up video game tricks. In return, Tina gained a certain form of social refinement plus a newly shared interest of card games. All was basically well.

But the former rivals realized during a car trip to the Sakuraba mansion following those two months that neither quite became friends with the other despite effort. "Um, Miss Tina?"

"What now, Mayu? And why'd you pack yer stuff? Goin' somewhere?"

"That's just it. If it's not too much trouble, can I crash with you for a week starting tonight?" Tina smiled without knowing why.

Kaoru, Aoi, Miyabi, Tina, Taeko, Mayu, Ruka, Chika, and Uzume all gathered once more around the same coffee table. Tina's photographs had long since been cleared off and saved. "So all's good now?" Miyabi questioned, "I trust we can expect no more trouble from you both?"

"On one condition," Tina said, "Anyone plannin' a weddin'?"

"That's right," Aoi said, "Kaoru-sama and I will wed in a few short years."

"Can we borrow the blueprints?" Mayu pleaded.

"Sure," Aoi complied, giggling with Kaoru.

"That's right," Ruka chimed, "No more trouble."

"Are you two finally friends?" Kaoru added.

Both looked uneasy. "Well…" Tina began.

"…Uh…in any case, we're at least on better terms now," Mayu finished.

"Close enough," Chika decided, "Welcome back, Miss Tina!" One hug exchange. "Welcome back, Miss Mayu!"

The second exchange was slower, but Mayu still returned a hug. "What's Mayu's problem?" she muttered, "Is this the feel of true kindness?"


	4. You Stubborn Fools Part 2

Note: Expect changes in formal address ahead.

When it came to outlining thirteen human lives over the next several years, one would most likely prefer naming just essential events. And much indeed surrounded those underneath the mansion plus select comrades. Everyone found his or her future; nearly all acquired many wedding blessings just like Kaoru and Aoi; but none lived under that same roof anymore. Everyone went separate ways yet kept in touch as often as possible even though their children didn't meet everyone just yet. All those other than Kaoru learned to address Miyabi and Aoi by name rather than occupation. Husband and wife of each couple also rotated work days with childcare. Furthermore, all sacrificed certain college habits for better parental behaviors.

Now a few years past college, Chika lived her dream running the family beach house in the wake of her and Taeko's late maternal grandmother. And who better to share ownership than her good friends Natsuki and Chizuru? Things ran smooth as ever with no notable changes to the business itself as a result. Chizuru was even more confident nowadays especially concerning her improved swimming skills. Natsuki at long last owned an imported automobile albeit run down, though it didn't matter since trips between city and beach more often depended on trains instead. Even so, they'd keep it handy just in case. They were the only group members who hadn't yet so much as begun dating.

Mayu was the last one thus far to marry. After ending her crush on Kaoru, she eventually found and then settled down with a prodigy much like herself named Tetsuo Naka. His family ran the stocks of an amusement park roughly the same size as the former Blowout Yard but much more elaborate. The relationship worked out better than expected seeing how Tetsuo too lived with parents who had so little time for their offspring. As a result, both were the most protective couple: They wanted their son Shinyu and younger daughter Ichigozaki to experience great parental affections they themselves couldn't always reach before. No matter what the situation, father and mother wished preventing the same mistakes. Mayu became an accomplished musician while a distant cousin took over the Miyuki Foundation whereas Tetsuo remained a stockbroker. Work from home, no questions asked: That was their policy.

Tina and Suzuki too continued working from the same city and businesses. Promotions didn't threaten their lifestyles or newfound relationship, rather supplement their own future together. Oftentimes, their jobs even coincided with needs to transport animals and/or animal needs across the land. Using a cobra-themed train (plus a diamondback design atop) did the job easily while also letting them take their daughter Chalcedony on long family trips. Out of all the new offspring, she was the oldest. And on top of that, Tina and Mayu long since felt more than worthy to call each other friends.

Kaoru and Aoi discovered a small house in the former's chosen location down south off the beach house like the latter desired. The surrounding rural community made a superb location to raise their son Hirokazu and his twin sister Yokokawa: lovely forest scenery, decent education, and friendly neighborhoods. The aforementioned abandoned supermarket wasn't quite warehouse material, yet the location itself benefited from the couple's farmer- and family-friendly ways. Kaoru no longer minded practicing traditional mannerisms as Aoi's love diminished his scars in a few years flat. Some expectancies were no surprise but nonetheless welcome, like watching cherry blossoms at springtime plus the child discipline Aoi recalled picking up from Miyabi during Chika's second high school year. Others were changes in themselves: Aoi growing her hair out and then having someone else take charge of the Sakuraba Corporation. More interestingly enough, nobody cared that Kaoru kept the name 'Hanabishi'. He too never bothered changing it; perhaps a sign Yuji still existed down inside.

Miyabi and Ruka's daughter Miyoshi was roughly the same age as Yokokawa and Hirokazu seeing how her and her brother Eitaro's parents married and then procreated same time as their now-official aunt and uncle. The Sakurabas had at long last confirmed Miyabi's adoption: no longer just a caretaker but also Aoi's sister. The older adult female was now manager of a department store under the same name despite the mysterious acquisition. Ruka stood amongst those servants still loyal to Mayu and Tetsuo, driving all four said parents' children mostly together to school.

Taeko still worked for Miyabi but as a clerk under that same store after catching Sato's heart and vice versa. The husband in question became an accomplished tailor running a shop beneath their living quarters acquired from the previous owner he worked under. In turn, Sato wove most of their and their son Okada's clothing, namely kimonos and such. Products sometimes went to Taeko's workplace for special accommodations.

Although no one lived in the mansion anymore, people's feet still met its floors and grounds. It now served as a memory museum with the originally closed relic-filled room being its paramount attraction. The one group picture featuring Kaoru and Aoi's group (Aoi being seated, the others standing) occupied a space inside above the doorway. Uzume was no longer alive. No telling where the cats went, the current generation, or its presence.

Tina and Chalcedony stopped by Miyabi and Taeko's department store one day while on their way home from the nearest grocery store. Unlike her mother, Chalcedony winced the moment they saw Taeko knock over a display. "Same as ever," Tina muttered before pressing on again.

Tetsuo, Mayu, and their children enjoyed picnic lunch in a park six blocks down while discussing an upcoming event. "Reunion at 5?" Shinyu began.

"That's right, deary," Mayu replied, "The day Uncle Hanabishi-sama and Aunt Aoi-san first came together on the same property before drawing in the rest of us. First spring day: the start of a new chapter in all our lives."

"Will we get to play with their kids?" Ichigozaki inquired.

"I don't see why not," Tetsuo shrugged.

None realized a hidden microphone underneath a tree, connected to a similar device one of two suspicious figures watching from across the street held. "Get that?" the holder muttered, "First day of spring; 5 o'clock."

Her companion pulled out and switched on a walkie-talkie. "We got the other piece of info, boss: a reunion tomorrow at 5:00 PM."

"Excellent job," came a feminine voice, "Meet us 37 miles due southeast. My partner's agents found out what time then our targets are driving."

"This is awesome!" Natsuki declared that night, "Reunion time!" She, Chizuru, and Chika brought all their stuff into the same vacant room so they could pack together. Natsuki (having also grown her hair out) and Chizuru looked more tan than on earlier city life but still had yet to catch up to Chika, who must've resembled a mature coconut and no longer had pigtails. "I needed some excitement and a trip."

"It's warmer here compared to other nearby places," Chizuru noted, "Even so, chilly weather elsewhere always hinders business."

"We've worked a decade straight," Chika added, "Approximately. I can't wait to play with Big Brother, Okada, Miss Aoi, and the others again!"

"You said it," Natsuki agreed, "Okada and I need a rematch of our game last time. We taking the train again?"

"Too expensive," Chika informed, "Ticket prices are above our current budget. Better tune the car up quickly."

"We should start buying monthly passes once business starts booming again," Chizuru suggested, "Then again, it's not like we ride every day."

It was decided that everyone would camp on the memory museum's backyard amongst the growths. Kaoru, Aoi, and their kids lived even further away than the beach house – about a one-day drive from the museum – whereas the rest resided half that distance. So, the others waited to let the four catch up. Although enjoying the trip, Yokokawa and Hirokazu couldn't help feeling someone must be following. But at least they had parents to count on. "In other news, it's on this very day twenty-seven years ago that an anonymous complaint reached Spa Universe's attention," came the radio news report, "Rotating signs for reserved baths marked 'vacant' and 'occupied' were elevated out of child reach when two got caught spinning one constantly like a toy."

"What's fun, Kaoru-sama?" Aoi queried, noting her husband's chuckles.

"You might say I can imagine customer irritation," came the response. Kaoru knew some secrets weren't worth discussing. The current road section cut through mountains, crossing a path to Mayu's distant, old summer retreat . Hirokazu and Yokokawa's worries weren't far off: Someone indeed kept close what with spies scattered about, hence no need for a real chase.

Kaoru decided to pay that old retreat a quick visit. Come 1 PM, they stopped at nearby picnic grounds for lunch. Past experiences alone made it a trustworthy place. "Outside meals are getting more popular all the time," Yokokawa began, "We eat outside a lot, and I see others doing the same."

"You said it," Hirokazu agreed, "Mom, Dad, what're we doing when we get there? I mean the museum. What's everybody like?"

"Aside from your aunt, uncle, and cousins, they're all a loveable bunch," Aoi explained, "Miss Tina and Miss Mayu have always been two of our most expressive friends despite their past disagreements. Miss Taeko slips up often but never quits. Miss Chika and her coworkers are excellent swimmers. Suzuki and Sato know how to make a person feel welcome and work just as hard."

"Except for Suzuki and Sato, all of us arrived here once for a late summer trip," Kaoru added, "We thought Mayu-chan wouldn't join us until it turns out her family owned a cabin close by. Tina took it bad."

"How come?" Yokokawa asked.

"They didn't used to get along," Aoi continued, "One of them probably might be your mother now had your father and I not reunited."

The twins were surprised, and so Hirokazu changed the subject. "I hear a river. We gonna go fishing sometime?"

"Perhaps," Kaoru said, "We'll think it over during or after the reunion. If during, I hope someone else has fishing gear, 'cause we sure don't."

As lunch continued, a spy watched them from atop the hill. "The targets have stopped outside the vehicle," he spoke into a walkie-talkie, "What next?"

"After you eliminate their transportation, remember to bring them back alive," came a male commanding voice, "Over."

The family's car was the only one parked in the lot above with the picnic itself two yards away. Nothing could steal their attention unless someone firebombed that very vehicle, which is just what happened. "Whoa," Yokokawa commented, "Somebody's messing with firecrackers."

"Our vehicle," Kaoru gasped, eyeing the sight. Abandoning the picnic setup, the four immediately rushed back up to gaze upon the flaming wreck.

"Oh, no!" Hirokazu cried, "How'll we get home?"

"There, now," Aoi assured, "At least your father's wallet, my handbag, and the items within didn't go up. I'm sure we'll find help close by."

Just then, an olive-green metal sphere bounced near their feet. "What in the world?" Kaoru wondered. But before they got farther, out came sleeping gas. "Aoi-chan…Hiro-kun…Yoko-chan…"

"Kaoru-sama…"

"Mom…Dad…" the children chorused. Next, strangers (naturally wearing gas masks) appeared on the scene: half who pulled the unconscious quartet away, the other half dousing flames via extinguisher.

"Phases I and II complete," one muttered.

Miyabi had the mansion-museum grounds reserved for this and the next two days before. All except her, Ruka, Miyoshi, Eitaro, and the unconscious four arrived on the appointed time. Strangely enough, it never occurred to those present to watch or hear the news or yet call the absentees. Children played together in one group whereas adults formed another watching and talking. Food was roasted over another open fire. "You can't catch me!" Ichigozaki declared, she and Shinyu running circles around Chalcedony.

"Criminy," the older girl declared, "Where'd you learn to run so fast?"

"We run on the playgrounds a lot," Shinyu answered.

Soon enough, all young eyes lay on Okada's kimino. "Oh, you like it? Dad made it himself. It is very nice."

"Seriously?" Shinyu said, "Your dad?"

"Yep. He makes mine, Mom's and his own clothing."

"I got the wrong idea this whole time," Ichigozaki commented, "I thought someone else ran the shop and just passed stuff down."

"Not fur or such from wild animals, I hope," Chalcedony said.

"Nope. We're family-owned and use only domestic materials. Still, it's tough nowadays getting materials or selling outside the city."

"Too bad," Shinyu continued, "Can he make kimonos for us too?"

"Please?" the three requested. Okada nervously chuckled as they gathered up close to his face.

"Uhh…we'll see?"

"Ooh," Chizuru observed, "Someone's become the center of attention."

"Yeah, good ol' Okada knows how to draw a crowd," Sato added.

"And without trying," Chika supplemented.

"Miss Tina?" Mayu inquired, the older female in question tending dinner, "I know we're roasting pork steaks, marshmallows, and corn ears, but what're those soft-looking morsels between the steaks?"

"Pork gizzards," was the answer.

"Gizzards?" Mayu looked unnerved yet not quite disgusted.

"You better believe it," Suzuki put in, "Nothing like the gizzard from a domestic swine to energize you for the late-night shift."

"Sorry if I look ungrateful, but I never was much for organs."

"That's okay. Ah brought oregano, and if not, you don't have ta eat any."

Another hour passed while sunset blanketed dinner. Tents weren't yet set up, but all knew the wondrous meal couldn't wait. The fire kept going with everybody seated around, and Tetsuo supplied green tea and cups. "Cookable meals sure taste better over an open fire," he noted.

"You said it," Shinyu agreed.

"An organ?" Ichigozaki said, noting Chalcedony's plate.

"Uh huh. Mom and Dad feed me this all the time. It's really good."

"If you say so."

"Uzume would love this stuff," Taeko commented.

"That r'minds me," Tina spoke, "Why ain't Kaoru, Aoi, Miyabi, an' Ruka here? Ah assumed Kaoru an' Aoi woulda come here b'fore us seein' how it used to be their place 'n all. They're all missin' out."

"Good question," Sato said, "Didn't Hanabishi get the notice?"

"Maybe they're driving extra slow," Natsuki suggested, "They live the farthest after all, and the roads there don't look too suitable for high speeds according to the last photographs they sent us."

That's when Miyabi, Ruka, and their kids made the scene. "Hey!" Eitaro greeted, "What's cooking?"

"We're not too late for dinner, are we?" Miyoshi added.

"Pull up a seat," Suzuki greeted, "There's plenty to spare."

"Saionji," Mayu said, "Miss Miyabi. Why the delay?"

"Beg pardon, Mayu-sama," Ruka answered, "Today's startling news kept us back for quite a while."

"Startling news?" Tetsuo wondered, "Involving our other missing pals?"

"That's correct, Sir Tetsuo," Miyabi spoke, "So this means no one else has heard?" The following silence confirmed it. "I was afraid of that."

After dousing the fire and clearing everything else off the yard, everyone returned to Mayu's house since the museum's television setups excluded anything beside endless reruns of the latter building's history (no VCR, cable, or satellite hookups). Once there, adults and children alike watched a replayed news report concerning a certain four's unknown fate. Police tape, police, and reporters surrounded the burnt automobile hulk. No clues remained except a stench of sleeping gas. "Estimates pinpoint noontime as the approximate time of this incident," the TV voice continued, "The culprits must've taken the empty canister and also dusted off footprints…"

"Mommy?" Ichigozaki said, "Does this mean Uncle Hanabishi, Aunt Aoi, Hirokazu, and Yokokawa are dead?"

"I don't know, sweetie," Mayu responded.

"We'll keep you updated on any new developments," the TV echoed once more. And with that, Sato turned the device off.

"By now, you all understand I've sworn to help Aoi-chan and Kaoru-kun," Miyabi stated, "Aoi-chan and I alone share a mighty bond, so I know they're still alive somewhere. The police found no traces of their bodies."

"Indeed," Ruka added, "Wherever my lady goes, **I** go. Sir Kaoru and Lady Aoi did wonders for Mayu-sama; for that I'm grateful."

"So this warrants a search," Tetsuo summed up.

"You bet it does!" Tina declared, "Friends help friends, right Suzuki?"

"Right, Tina!" Suzuki agreed.

"Don't forget me!" Sato chimed.

"Very good," Taeko said, "But where do we start?"

All adults present traded enthusiasm for perplexity amongst the silent children until a female servant entered the room. "Pardon me, Mayu-sama. Tetsuo-sama. There are two calls awaiting your attention."

"Thanks," Tetsuo returned.

The children stayed behind patiently while the other adults followed Mayu and watched her take both. "Uh huh…okay…I'll take your word for it. Tomorrow." And she hung up.

"What's the scoop?" Chika asked.

"Two people claim they understand our dilemma and will be over tomorrow at 8:45 AM. But something on their ends cut off caller ID."

"So we're having a sleepover here?" Chizuru assumed.

"That's right. I'll have quarters set up at once."

"Okay, then," Natsuki decided, returning to the previous room first, "Hey, Okada! Remember our previous game? Time for a rematch!" Tina noted the uncertain looks on Mayu and Tetsuo's faces but didn't press the subject.


	5. You Stubborn Fools Part 3

Note: Some of the material here and possibly in future chapters is taken from a chapter I contributed to a Codename: Kids Next Door story named Tragic Hero. If you're curious, it's located in Death's Soulmate's profile.

Kaoru stirred and woke up in a new room, taped to a chair. "Wh-…where am I? …Hold on. I remember now…mmph!" The tape held him tight enough to prevent a fall or escape. Other than his chair, the room resembled something of an office with only a matching desk and second chair. Dim light silhouetted red walls, ceiling, and floor. But, Kaoru wouldn't be alone for much longer. "Aoi-chan! Yokokawa-chan! Hirokazu-kun! Must find and protect them!"

That's when someone entered. "Excuse the rough seating," came an unknown female voice, "I just can't have you slipping through my grasp." Kaoru needed wait until she sat across at the desk, as the tape also prevented head rotation though without strangling. He sensed something familiar about the woman's overall appearance but couldn't yet place it. "'Bout time you awoke."

"How long have I been out?"

"It's already early morning."

"Where are my kids and Aoi-chan? I know you're responsible for roughing us up, it's written all over your face. And while I'm still thinking of it, why do I get the feeling I've seen you before?"

The woman smirked. "Only natural. Here's a clue: Can you say 'cousin'?"

Although it took Kaoru three seconds to figure it out, that very word still did the job. "Are you with the Hanabishi?"

"Well, you're not as dense as you think. I'm your cousin Yukifumi Hanabishi, the current family head and your soon-to-be superior."

Chills ran down Kaoru's back. "So they came my way again after all. How'd Grandfather Gen'ichiro still find a suitable heir?"

Yukifumi stood up to pace behind the desk. "He didn't. A short while before you were born, my parents and I too fell victim to a scandal. Mother and Father worked in laboratories developing vaccines for certain human ailments. They were on the verge of enhancing a special protein which would enhance physical human strength beyond the times' comprehension. But we ended up exiled by relatives because of possible outbreak and experimentation methods. The protein looked like a new prion; can't have any Mad Cow Disease."

"I see. Go on."

"Blowout Yard's inevitable closure caught our attention by my eighth birthday. Following your defection, all Grandfather's efforts finding a suitable met with failure every time. No, he wasn't murdered. The old rotting litchi's heart gave out under the pressure. Desperate times called for desperate measures, so they rediscovered me. I passed their training in short time and ruled."

"Did they flog you?"

Pacing stopped. "Nope. Unlike some cousins I know, you could say I held their acceptance in the palms of my hands."

That last remark didn't agree with Kaoru. "Then I guess it means you wouldn't have any idea what I went through if you looked for a million years. But if you admitted it yourself, why bother with me or my new family anymore?"

Yukifumi leaned in somewhat close to Kaoru's face. "Because it'll take more than what I've already got to restore the Hanabishi proper. That reminds me: Your sweetie Aoi is currently discussing her own affairs with my partner."

"What partner?"

"She probably didn't tell you this, but she and that Miyabi person disrupted the younger one's would-be beau's lifestyle after some idiot almost killed his two older brothers. He and the other lower workers failed to realize it's the company's way or the highway. Anyhow, after meeting Ikoma in prison and garnering enough funds, I bailed out him and all remaining loyal followers. Then we discussed our problems secretly, formed an alliance, and disappeared from public sight…well, except for when he purchased the Sakuraba Corporation. We soon awaited the right moment to strike; now here we are."

"Why us? And what about our children?"

"Even though there's more I wanna include mostly about Ikoma, it's history. We've been spying on you all these years, watching you waste such potential on some deadbeat commoner community. Oh, the children are fine. In short, as family head, it's my decree that your place is amongst us once more."

"Sounds tempting. A group making it big in life not caring whose faces they step on; lacking any love, kindness, or sincerity. You can forget it."

So Yukifumi leaned in closer and spoke lower. "If you just cooperate, I'll gladly spare the brats. I excluded Aoi since she already fits the equation's other half." Kaoru's nervous face gave a retreating Yukifumi her desired satisfaction. "It's not like you can just bail out anyway. Because despite your admiration for Kumi Honjo, and although you were too young to remember him, you know deep down inside you cannot overlook Yuji. Think it over." A snap of the woman's fingers brought a guard inside who released Kaoru (save the hand-binding straps) and escorted him through the dim hallways.

At around the same time this all occurred, Aoi too stirred awake in a similar room also taped up. Pins bunched her long hair together atop her head. This room bore an identical layout save select differences: (A) a file cabinet on the victim's left, (B) blue replacing red, (C) smaller desk that didn't match the second chair, and (D) the entrance opening from its left rather than right. "I remember everything now! Kaoru-sama! Hirokazu-kun! Yokokawa-chan! …Wait. Why does my hair feel so strange?"

"It was our best effort," came a male voice, the speaker imitating Yukifumi's earlier movements. Unlike Kaoru, Aoi didn't recognize her tormentor at all but still reacted angrily and just as knowingly.

"You did this! You nearly got us killed! I won't forgive you or your associates if you hurt my Kaoru-sama or our kids!

"Relax, Sakuraba. My partner hasn't hurt your husband…yet. As for the kids, you could say they're chilling around someplace."

Did this man just say 'Sakuraba'? "You addressed me by my former surname. Are you a worker or old acquaintance?"

"We meet at last. The name's Ikoma Ryosuke." Aoi's eyes bugged out. "That's right. The same guy you refused for a loser, whose company you ruined, and the mysterious face who set your parents up for life."

"You bought our company? What's going on?"

Ikoma shot Aoi a glare. "You answer me: Did you think I'd just let you go free with what you put me through all this time? You already had that loser you now call a husband, some irresponsible life, and whatnot. Rejection's nothing big, I can find someone else. You had your happiness, so why'd you and your sister stick their noses where they didn't belong?"

That summary alone told an unpleased Aoi the whole plum pie. "It's a good thing we did. Your company ruined lives. Hideki's loss alone of Shizuka thanks to you reminded me of how Kaoru-sama lost his mother. But it's true…"

"You still don't get it," Ikoma interrupted, "Life favors nobility over commoners. He should've been more persistent. But you're the focus here."

"How come?"

Ikoma lay back in his seat. "Heir to a fabulous trading institution, reduced to some unsanitary establishment's pawn. Ever watch documentaries on prisons? They're as true as they get: unkempt rooms; poor plumbing for the inmates; cramped spaces; and moldy casseroles at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And don't get me started on inmate interaction or punishments."

Aoi didn't know what to feel right now. "So what's our occasion?"

"Long after I and those actually seeing things my way went to jail, I gained a new partner in your husband's long-lost cousin Yukifumi. It seems the Hanabishi faced their own slump a year or so prior because a certain someone walked out. I must've had my head dunked fifty times in my cell's sink via cellmate before Yukifumi bailed me and anybody still sane to our causes."

"The Hanabishi abused Kaoru-sama just like you abused many."

"That's not the point. Following our newfound alliance, we all disappeared from public until the time was right. No notices exist because I erased mine and my remaining coworkers' records at the same time. This in turn let me acquire the Sakuraba Corporation to reel in extra cash. Your parents were weak."

Disgust filled Aoi's head. "Back to my earlier questions: Why did you disturb us if you have what you wanted? If it concerns marriage, I'm already raising a family. I'd sooner give up my life than wed you."

Ikoma just grunted. "That makes two of us. No, my problem is that I'm losing the corporation because it no longer contains ties to its original proprietors. I need a living, potential Sakuraba working inside so I can retain it all. You fit the bill more so than your parents or relatives. We've been spying on you four this whole time, how you brought up an undeserving community. All this trouble just for some region not worth the air it breathes? Pathetic."

"You have it switched around. Take your offer back home."

Nevertheless, Ikoma's shaking head alone proved his stubbornness. He neared Aoi from behind and placed his chin on her right shoulder. "Like I haven't heard that before. You'll sacrifice your life, but what of your children's?" A fearful Aoi didn't respond yet. "So you understand? You can get free provided you listen to what I say and cooperate."

"Children…Kaoru-sama…"

Ikoma pulled away and paced. "Even though the arranged marriage long since expired, the merger is still in effect. You get your old company back while **I** hold all power. Relax; Yukifumi's got plans for Kaoru, and I'm sure your kids will fit in someplace. We're not such bad people." A snap of Ikoma's fingers brought in another guard who imitated the last, but the male commander quickly held them back for one last detail. "Think it over, alright? We expect you two's answers within 72 hours. Believe me, taking up the offers would be your wisest decisions to date." And with that, Aoi and the equally wordless guard departed.

In a third unknown location inside the complex, Hirokazu and Yokokawa – miraculously unscathed – paced together in a cell just their shared size. An unenthusiastic guard stood by not meeting their gazes (perhaps dissatisfied with her job). What did their captors want with them? Would they see their families and the outside world again? Such questions occupied the young twins. For the first time in ages, Hirokazu and Yokokawa knew pure terror. "What is this place?" Yokokawa wondered, drawing the guard's relieved attention.

"It's a cell, kiddos."

"Why are we here?" Hirokazu added, "Who are you?"

"Why did you kidnap us?" Yokokawa continued, "When can we see the open sky again? And do you hafta cram us into this one space?"

Now the guard showed more energy. "Someone's full of questions tonight. Fear not, little ones. Believe me when I say all will be revealed in time, so you should relax for now. I'd honestly prefer you not collapse from a heart attack too early in your life." Then the guard resumed her stature.

"Answer us this instant!" Hirokazu demanded, his request unheeded. "…Can you at least tell the current time?"

The guard had no problem with that, eyeing her watch. "5:10 in the morning." So the kids resumed pacing.

Once thrown into the same cell with unbound hands, and the door locked, Aoi and Kaoru immediately embraced. "Oh, Kaoru-sama!"

"Aoi-chan!" The hug lasted a quarter minute inside rather kempt yet cramped quarters, albeit slightly larger than where the children were. Only a loosely covered floor drain looked out of shape.

"Kaoru-sama, you won't believe my old enemy. Ikoma Ryosuke, whom my father once wanted me to marry, sounds insistent if I don't accept his offer. I don't want to lose you again or the children."

"Likewise. My cousin Yukifumi Hanabishi sounds just as rough: They want me back for real this time. I don't wanna lose you three, either." A sudden ribbit-ribbit sent their confused eyes darting before meeting an emerging frog from the drain. Aoi remained nervous as a certain past prank came to mind. "It's okay, Aoi-chan. Frogs are cute."

"If you…say so?" Aoi looked a little better even with the frog's departure. "By the way, Kaoru-sama, sorry for not telling you sooner. It must've slipped."

"What? You mean about the Ryosuke?"

"That's right. Shortly after Miss Chika came to live with us…"

Everybody at Mayu's house was well awake and freshened up by 8:45 when one of the two unknown callers – a young man around Taeko and Sato's ages – arrived. Servants escorted the children to the den to leave parents and anxious guest be. "You're the one who called last night?" Ruka began.

"Yes. I haven't much time to explain, so we all better hurry."

"How come?" Tina queried, "Why outta breath?"

"My superiors and most of my coworkers now see me and my partner as traitors. I barely realized last night that someone listened in on our phone calls and reported us." The man bowed head on knees. "Please forgive me, this was the only way we could reach you. We were pressured."

"What's this all mean?" Mayu wondered, "Don't tell me creeps will come our way and start busting up an elegant home."

Panic spread through all present faces. "If anyone knows a good hiding spot close by yet secluded enough to buy time, do tell," the stranger continued.

"Well, we sure can't go back to our homes or the museum," Suzuki stated, "And Kyushu's too far away. Tasty pick."

"I know!" Sato suggested, "One of the many camping resorts our old college photography club visited. I remember one where the owners always erase personal records after decades provided campers behave."

"Which one?" Chika asked.

"It's a forest retreat three miles off Tsukiyama Hot Springs."

"I didn't think you'd still remember," Taeko teased, laughing while brushing off Sato's retaliating tease of constantly tapping her head, "Okay, dear."

"By the way, how long do we have before assault?" Miyabi put in.

"My superiors Ikoma and Yukifumi could get someone to strike any time. That's why I said we must hurry. I'll explain everything on the way if possible."

"Guess we better reel out the extra-long transport," Tetsuo decided.

"Extra-long?" Natsuki wondered.

"Yes. We kept it handy just in case an emergency should arise."

"This is an emergency," Chizuru said. Everybody including servants headed to an underground garage, boarded something like a bus, and drove for two miles before exiting through an opening at the local harbor line. The predicted creeps just barely broke in then but found no clues. The hidden entrance to the underground tube remained safely untouched underneath the island countertop seeing how no disturbances affected it. Plus, Tetsuo and Mayu had the only activation remotes and codes.

To supplement safety and camouflage, the bus windows also darkened a deep purple. Kids sat up front while adults fancied the far back (save one replacing Ruka as driver). "Awesome," Natsuki declared, "Where'd you ever find the time to come up with something this fancy?"

"Mother and Father only showed me everything a short while after Tetsuo and I began courting. It was originally a special import station for the Miyuki Group, and it still sometimes is for us. But we had it fixed up some."

"That's right," Tetsuo added, "I picked up mechanical skills while hanging around the amusement park and the other workers."

"Sweet," Tina spoke, "Now what o' our pals?"

The trip's distance provided just enough time to let the stranger reenact Ikoma and Yukifumi's stories albeit naturally with his own twist. Miyabi contracted Aoi's embarrassment forgetting meeting the Kaibara brothers but at the same time was forgiven anyway. News concerning spy work unnerved everyone else again since it meant degenerate forces would search everywhere until the group got nailed. Storytelling paused once the bus reached the campsite, resuming when a spot was secured (no one set up camp yet). The children as always took up playground activity under watchful servant eyes. "So these creeps are jealous of our friends' success, see them as a potential threat, and want to absorb them," Chizuru summed up.

"That's right," the stranger continued, "Kaoru and Aoi are more than they seem despite that their home region remains less than bustling. Yukifumi wants Kaoru as her pawn. Ikoma's also using this opportunity for revenge. No telling what'll become of those poor children."

"To think I've been helping the Ryosuke this whole time?" Miyabi said.

"Hey, **I** helped," Taeko reminded.

"And me," Sato added.

"The four are too valuable right now, so we need not worry about them being starved or otherwise. But I still fear the worst. You all know what treatment Kaoru, Hideki, and many more have gone through already. My partner can't keep a close eye on Hirokazu and Yokokawa much longer."

"So how can we act?" Chika repeated.

The stranger pulled out three items from his right inner coat pocket to spread over the table: double-sided map, marked on one side; smaller folded paper with special writings; and a key labeled '115P'. On the geographical side did he point at a desert region marked by a large circle. "There's an underground facility where you'll find your friends, right here." Then he pointed to a smaller circle on an outside city building. "You'll find treasure here for Kaoru. Sorry, not gold or anything like it." Mayu picked up the key. "That key unlocks the corresponding door. A friend helped get the treasure here."

"Where are you going?" Ruka asked, noting the stranger's departure.

"Out to buy you all some time if possible."

When he left, the main adults continued studying the map while plotting their next moves. "Hmm," Suzuki noted, pointing past the larger circle, "I recognize this desert patch. Our animal train runs 23 miles off northeast."

"So we goin' by train?" Tina assumed.

"This key looks like others I've seen for public storage," Mayu put in, "I wonder what treasure Hanabishi-sama's expecting?"

Chika unveiled something of a massive building's blueprints after she flipped the map over. "I'm guessing this must be the facility's superstructure," Miyabi spoke, "Two main offices…illegal cells…miles of hallways…and more."

"They thought of everything," Natsuki admitted, "We'd get lost and easily caught had we gone in too soon."

"Poor Yokokawa, Hirokazu, Big Brother, and Miss Aoi. What next?"

Thus was tonight's momentous question. Miyabi and Mayu planned out most of the group's future actions. Kaoru and Aoi spent their time not knowing how to act yet still pondering new possibilities. Hirokazu and Yokokawa were too young for anything similar; only the forced replacement of their previous guard stirred excitement. All the while servants and other children occupied the resort playground ever oblivious until bedtime. "Before we close, are there any needs to return home?" Tetsuo inquired, "Need anyone pick up useful tools?"

Sato spoke up first. "Actually, I'll need some cloth and such."

All except those inside the hidden facilities remained awake late that night. The caught traitors stood together in a torture chamber against the wall opposite of five former associates: both superiors and three other guards. "You do realize what'll happen, right?" Ikoma taunted.

"You'll never find them no matter where you look," the female traitor retorted, "Check all their favorite places; they won't be there."

"Leave," Yukifumi ordered the other three, "These two are ours."

The three complied in the wake of the traitors' lunging. A fatal mistake, as Ikoma and Yukifumi retaliated hard. Beatings followed a commonplace street brawl with the traitors' screams echoing loud enough for the twins to hear (their cell being down the hallway's opposite end). Then it stopped. "We…won't…talk…" the male traitor gasped, "You creeps."

"Pity," the other pair chorused, withdrawing revolvers. Now Kaoru and Aoi too picked up gunshots and dying groans regardless of distance or wall thickness. Uncaring guards dumped two large bags into a padded closet.

Come morning, the camping procession enlisted the sympathetic resort owners who used to work at Blowout Yard and had long since paid off their debts. Taeko forgave them right away, as she'd other important things on mind. A special campsite concealed by a stable rock formation would best hide kids and servants. The parents must quickly bid them a temporary farewell; easier said than done for the Naka brood. "Will Uncle, Auntie, our cousins, and you be okay?" Eitaro wondered, "You won't get hurt or dead?"

"Think nothing of it, dear," Miyabi stated, "We're coming back alive."

"You mean it?" Miyoshi impressed.

"You've both been blessed with strong parents," Ruka assured.

"Believe me, cuties, this is the last thing we wanted," Mayu said, "Your father and I never wished to make the same mistakes as your grandparents and leave you all alone. But, circumstances demand too much of us."

"Aw, you ain't leaving," Shinyu assured, "You're just going on a short trip, right? Ichigozaki and I know our parents can never desert us."

"That's right!" his sister agreed, "You do lots! You strong!"

The parents nearly broke into tears during a group hug. "Thanks," Tetsuo spoke, "That alone means much to your parents."

"Good thing we finished our rematch," Natsuki said.

"Indeed," Taeko added, "Now, Okada, you just do as Mayu's servants say. Until we get back, they're the ones in charge."

"We'll be back real soon!" Chika promised.

"Alright," Okada said, "Go get 'em, Mom! Dad! Big Sisters! Hey, Dad, you should sew those meanieheads some new straightjackets."

"I'll think about it," Sato spoke.

"Big Sisters," Chizuru noted, "I like that. Thought you'd never say so."

"Be a good girl and do as you're told," Suzuki instructed.

"You know I will," Chalcedony teased.

"We sure do," Tina returned, ruffling their offspring's hair.

In parental departure, children assumed quieter activities using hands, feet, and twigs or pebbles. A notice came 24 minutes later signifying some guards' arrival on the grounds and the need for the hidden bunch to hide even more. Husband carried out this part while wife distracted. "Where'd you go?" the lead guard interrogated, "You're not holding out on us, are you?"

"What do you mean?" the husband returned.

"We know you both worked at Blowout Yard in your youth. Hiding something back there? Mind if we check ourselves?"

"Now wait a minute," the wife protested, "What's this all about?"

"Uh, we already told you," another guard repeated, "We're looking high and low for a certain group. It's been said they'd visited here a few times in the past. Sounds like you're just stalling."

"I'm telling you, we can't remember the last time they came here," the husband lied, "…Hold up a moment. You mean a young female with yellow hair accompanied by a muscular man her age and a younger one heavyset?"

"Perhaps," the leader continued, "Now we're getting someplace. More."

"Oh, right," the wife supplemented, "We had a bunch come in here only last night, but they left earlier this morning. We can show you their campsite."

The guards surprisingly agreed to it and ended up examining said site with fresh tracks and more. "Fresh," a third noted, "No doubt a bus. These tracks are around…what, about…twenty-four minutes old."

"I see," the leader spoke, "I don't recall seeing any suspicious vehicles on the way here, so they must've gone the opposite direction. They couldn't've gotten far." Resort owners accompanied guards back to the entrance, and the leader tossed a bag of yen the husband's way. But once the new vehicle left from sight, he flung it over a cliffside by the road.

"Hope those young ones will be fine," the wife commented.

"The children look safe enough," the husband added.


	6. You Stubborn Fools Part 4

The group spent the rest of that day and a fraction of the next sneaking around their pursuers, visiting their homes, and collecting needed items. First up was the Toshinori residence, where Sato gathered enough materials to weave them all disguises as nuclear waste managers before continuing the trip (few recognized and therefore hardly bothered with the bus since it hadn't been much used the past several years). Efforts paid off well as just 35 hours remained.

Snacks, party equipment, and some large animals filled the Hataya family train. All now temporarily ditched their previous disguises. While the others managed everything else, Tina spoke to the downcast Mayu seated on a cushioned bench. "It ain't easy leavin' yer kids by their lonesome."

"No, it isn't."

"At least y'got friends who sympathize."

"Mayu and her husband swore they'd never make the same mistakes as their parents. So much for keeping promises."

Tina placed an arm behind Mayu's neck. "Who said yer breakin' any promises? We'll all be back fer our kids, no sweat. You intend ta come back livin' an' well afterwards, right? Ain't that what matters?"

The younger female half-smiled. "Well…you're right."

"Now that's th'Mayu ah know."

Just then, Suzuki pulled the train to a stop. "Hey, what's the deal?" Natsuki wondered, "We there already?"

"Not quite," Suzuki explained, pointing at their destination on the map while simultaneously motioning to outside, "Just fifty miles left between here and the prison. I got me a dangerous plan."

"I've a bad feeling," Chizuru commented.

"We obviously can't just waltz over there like nothing. Notice there's a power station five more miles past where our aim charges up. If I get the train to move quickly and unstable enough, it'll sabotage that station and detect any nasty surprises. The map sure won't tell us everything."

"Sacrificing your own work of art, huh?" Tetsuo said.

"Anything for Aoi-chan and Kaoru-kun," Miyabi shrugged, "You may have enough distance to gain the right speed, but what of us? Won't we need this quick transportation? It's certainly too far to walk."

"And how do you know things will go your way?" Ruka added.

"Ah get where it's goin'," Tina understood, "Who said anything about walkin'? We've our animal friends." Everyone followed her into the next car, where she motioned to an elephant, two rhinos, three zebras, an ostrich, and even a cheetah. "We step outside, pick a critter, an' follow along. Ah'll take care o' everything, so keep yer enthusiasm up."

"Well put, Tina," Suzuki complimented, "And since this wouldn't be my first time, **I** won't need computers for the upcoming stunts."

"You mean you've done this before?" Taeko wondered.

"Uh huh."

Nine members acquired a wild steed, leaving one hippo and zebra each left over. Locomotive was disconnected from cars. Tina led the stampede atop the cheetah as the train started zipping off. Within the first ten miles, it acquired Suzuki's expected speed that nearly prevented him from jumping off and the cheetah from catching him. Chika's following statement hinted how the animals kept up. "Some diet. Bet the zoo's also got the best in exercise technology."

"How do you keep that cat from attacking the others?" Sato asked.

"Simple," Tina answered, "She already ate this mornin'. Ah've worked around animals long enough ta keep 'em tame."

"Let's proceed," Mayu decided, "No telling what time remains."

"Okay," Suzuki continued, "There should be a large entrance close by…"

Meanwhile, the locomotive continued its short journey disturbing those in the facility as predicted. Anyone stationed above ground leapt aside to avoid early death. Yukifumi and Ikoma happened to be seated within the main central room filing papers to pass time. "What was that?" the latter gasped.

Relief became short-lived as brakes popped out so suddenly by the fourth mile past. Suzuki's gamble paid off: The locomotive capsized enough to flip over and off-side, decimating the power station's upper left corner. This was enough to catalyze the expected chain reaction of an explosion so powerful that just the locomotive's snake head design flew high up intact before coming back down and shattering. The facility's electronics flickered and switched off. Panic ensued which the superiors couldn't quell too soon. "What's going on? Kaoru-sama? Are you still here?"

"Aoi-chan? Are you okay?"

"Who turned out the lights?" the twins cried.

"What's going on?" came a guard's voice.

Amidst the confusion, any guards running afoul of the sneaking rescue party were instantly ambushed. Not even weapons or requests for backup would help now. The second alarmed fraction inspected the wreckage while the rest ran amuck before Yukifumi used a remote to turn everything back on. "Thank goodness for a backup generator," she muttered. And panic ceased.

"That does it," Ikoma decided, "No more waiting; we act now." Miles of tunnel persisted for the group, although they needn't wail on every living obstacle their way much longer. The twins got tranquilized by more sleeping gas and brought into a laboratory whereas their parents were escorted to something of a gym. Ikoma and Yukifumi respectively eyed Aoi and Kaoru, awaiting answers. "So what'll it be?"

"72 hours couldn't've already passed," Aoi protested.

"Nope," Yukifumi refuted, "Plans just change. Now, your answers?"

"The answer is still no," both replied, displaying perpetual defiance. Unfortunately, it'd take more to get the good quartet out.

"We thought you might say that," Ikoma crooned. Withdrawing his own remote, the deranged man pressed a button which opened a slot that in turn unveiled a switched-on monitor. This in turn displayed said laboratory where each twin was hooked up to a machine administering nonfatal yet painful electric shocks via a lever someone pulled.

"Mom!" Hirokazu cried, "Dad!"

"Don't do anything horrible!" Yokokawa added, "We'll be fine!"

Even so, both children's words did nothing to ease their parents' psychological torture. "You can't…do this," Aoi said, she and Kaoru both close to collapsing on their knees, "You monsters."

"Then let's hear the right answer," Yukifumi taunted.

Kaoru and Aoi stuttered while the shocks continued. But before long, the degenerate pair's amusement thankfully ended via another power outage limited to the laboratory. "What in blazes?" Ikoma wondered.

"Thank goodness," Kaoru muttered.

"What's going on down there?" Yukifumi ordered into her walkie-talkie.

"Sorry, Miss Hanabishi," came the response, "I guess a fuse shorted out. The main control room holds our backup power, so maybe a disturbance there is too blame. I'll go check it out." In a cut communication line, the monitor displayed the other speaker following her own promise.

"What's going on?" Aoi muttered.

Having eliminated obstacles and control operators alike, the group minus Ruka and Miyabi held themselves a party to frustrate enemies. Snack stains, namely beverage spritzes, plagued most control panels. Karaoke strained the generator thanks to Suzuki, Sato, Chika, and Tina. Mayu, Tetsuo, and the animals also stood guard. Taeko, Natsuki, and Chizuru fiddled around with what fresh controls remained. The last three's chosen screen exhibited data banks resembling an unidentifiable, ancient computer game. "I wonder what this does?" Chizuru began, eyeing a nearby blue button.

"I believe you use that to fire at your opponents," Natsuki guessed.

Taeko noted three consecutive, gray oval buttons located at the panel's zenith. "These must pause the game," she added, pressing each at a time, "Or one. I recognize the features, but I'm getting nowhere fast."

In effect, fiddling with controls and power alike drew electronics and opposition rather befuddled. Most enemies became concentrated into Mayu and Tetsuo's area, paying the price namely from animal temperament. Miyabi and Ruka – the former now holding the map – fought their way to the laboratory, their interference shorting out its camera projection to the 'gym'. Echoes of the four live singing voices plus electronic extra rather spooked Ikoma and Yukifumi while those uninvolved with the party were just the opposite. "I recognize these tones," Aoi noted, "Miss Tina and the others, come to our rescue."

"Same here," Kaoru agreed.

"No matter," Ikoma said, he and Yukifumi reaching for their remotes, "Good thing we still got overriding means…" Before he could finish, both captors received a collision courtesy of their respective targets. After withdrawing from each pocket themselves, Kaoru and Aoi then proceeded to smash each remote against the nearest wall before their opponents came back up.

"The answer is no, huh?" Yukifumi snarled, "Have it your way." The echoes ceased by the time she engaged with Kaoru, and Ikoma to Aoi. Each fighter's extreme practices hinted a future stalemate no matter how many times it seemed the bad ones gained the upper hand. Both the good ones suffered bruises, scratches, torn robes, and more but didn't care. "You'll pay for everything, 'cousin'! You traitor!"

"Who betrayed who?" Kaoru retorted.

"Your company will be mine, Sakuraba!" Ikoma declared, "No going back!"

"I'd just as soon give up my company and life than dare help you!"

Echoes stopped in the wake of the bad pair's sudden frenzy, but exhaustion from rough treatment typically did the good ones in. Just then, Miyabi came bursting in playing cavalry while Ruka and the twins aided the latter pair's parents. Miyabi just couldn't stop knocking the bad ones senseless yet. "What happened?" Kaoru wondered, "How'd you find us?"

"Someone slipped us a big tip," Ruka answered.

"We're good," Hirokazu put in, "How about you?" Parents just embraced children while Ruka admired, eventually joined by Miyabi.

"Aoi-chan," the older adult female puffed, "Forgive us for our slowness."

"Oh, Miyabi," Aoi assured.

Ikoma and Yukifumi were unconscious before they stirred again. "With the six of us working together, those meanies'll get it," Yokokawa promised.

Then the twins realized their parents' sad smiles. "Thanks for the confidence, dear," Aoi said, "We're very grateful. However, this is something your father and I must do on our own."

"But…but…" the twins stammered.

"Please do as your mother says," Kaoru instructed, "Ruka, Miyabi, get the kids out of this place. We'll keep them at bay."

"C'mon, you two," Miyabi coached, "This is strictly your parents' business." Hirokazu and Yokokawa hesitated but went along as Yukifumi and Ikoma recovered. Not only did the loving parents switch opponents, but Miyabi's previous bout somehow reenergized them.

"Cousin indeed! I'll never forgive you or the rest of them for harming my Kaoru-sama and depriving him of childhood!"

"No one messes with my Aoi-chan on my watch, is that understood?"

Following another switch, Kaoru and Aoi at long last deemed the right moment to join in escaping. But the bad ones' persistence made it clear they wouldn't be denied their undeserved privileges, and so they gave chase. Other resistance was already long since cleared out. As the bad ones noted their former targets rounding a corner, one flying stick each knocked Yukifumi and Ikoma onto the floor. A sudden cloth sheet delayed recovery; the two poked only their heads out long enough to witness Sato sew them into a shared straightjacket with Taeko and Tina keeping things steady. The trapped duo got propped against a wall just in time to meet the stick throwers' gazes: Aoi's parents, no less. "I'm saying this once only," the father growled, "You keep your hands off our daughter, in-law, and grandchildren."

"What a waste," Ikoma moped, "Beaten by two-bit commoners."

"You'd be amazed what commoners have achieved," Mayu retorted.

"We know what you did to Big Brother and Miss Aoi long ago."

"Big Brother?" Yukifumi said, "Give me a break." In response, the whole group plus victims dumped party trash all over the duo.

Everything pretty much ended by the surface railroad. Police rounded up all followers but, interestingly enough, needed cuff only a fraction. Firefighters and other professionals tended to the station wreckage while also dismantling the underground facility. Kaoru, Aoi, and their kids' injuries alleviated needs for too much medical attention (i.e. could've been worse off). The traitors' bodies were found and carried out. Aoi's parents had organized it all. "How'd you know we needed backup?" Suzuki wondered.

"We didn't," the mother answered, "Just before she was murdered, the young female guard managed tipping us off to two separate locations: one due 45 degrees latitude and 52 longitude of our home, and another shortly southwest. Plus, the authorities received a call this morning about an explosion at a power station due to a snake-shaped, rogue locomotive."

"Guilty as charged," Tina cheerfully admitted.

"That reminds me," the father said, pulling out a package with a key Mayu and Tetsuo best recognized, "We found this in a public storage room."

"That key," Mayu said, withdrawing the other which she kept inside her pocket this whole time, "I got one just like it! 115P!"

"The same young lady told us to go there in case you young people couldn't do so first," Old Mrs. Sakuraba continued, "Aoi and Kaoru indeed had a wise taste in friends. Sorry we didn't see it sooner."

"Too kind," Chika said, "No harm done."

"Kaoru, I believe this is yours," Old Mr. Sakuraba announced, handing over the package. Kaoru unwrapped it (letting Aoi keep the key) and pulled out the surprise especially of his life: an official marriage certificate for Yuji and Kumi; other associated papers; and Yuji's diary.

Not once could the brown-haired young man put any of the items down on the bus trip back to the campsite, much less speak. All those waiting sat anxiously inside the enclosure until expected faces came into view. "They're back!" Eitaro declared.

Two swarms met head-on, and the other children mostly swarmed their new friends Yokokawa and Hirokazu but with caution. "Hi, new friends!" Chalcedony greeted, "I'm Chalcedony. These are Ichigozaki, Eitaro, Miyoshi, Okada, and Shinyu. And you are?"

"I'm Hirokazu."

"And I'm Yokokawa."

"Nice robes," Miyoshi complimented, "Did Okada's dad make 'em?"

"Uh, we're not sure," Yokokawa replied.

"Wait," Okada observed, "He did. I recognize the texture."

Then came exchanges between parents and children, and parents and servants. "You came back!" Ichigozaki declared, "I knew it the whole time!"

"Was there any doubt?" Shinyu teased.

"Okay, kids," Mayu returned, "You got me."

"Will your friends do well?" a servant wondered.

"You know it," Tetsuo responded.

The dead traitors were given a proper funeral two days later. Major following changes put off a decent reunion though no one minded. Yuji's diary alone put many endless mysteries to rest. Entries detailed Kaoru's late father's life from age 13 to perhaps a week preceding death. It sounded like Yuji really loved Kumi and Kaoru while despising his clan's corrupt ways of business. Such intricate recordings confirmed Kaoru's alleged guesses about his mother's preferences. Even more providential, certain pages hinted Yuji's artistic prowess: Kaoru discovered portraits of himself, his mother, self-portraits of his father (a cross between Kaoru and Gen'ichiro; sharing Kaoru's hair except black), and memory images of the three posed together made clear both late parents' faces.

Aoi could tell by her sweetie's face that no words described the outstanding emotion such unmasked mysteries implemented. Oh, what Kaoru wanted to give to learn and recall everything sooner in life. The joy within was a tsunami and his heart a chalk cliff. Better late than never indeed. Each new memento found a place inside a new wooden case underneath their bed; copies went to the museum-mansion. To think the Hanabishi hid it this whole time for possible last-resort manipulation. Never again.

It turns out more than just the traitorous yet helpful pair sympathized for Kaoru and Aoi, having been no less disrespected by Ikoma and Yukifumi. What started out as only a few during Yuji and Kumi's engagement increased little by little who'd been fighting the corruption all this time. Long before their marriage, the former realized his family's problems and sought to change them for the better. But all his supporters had been scattered across the globe with little to hope in coming back. The scattered faced constant difficulties as hard as what plagued Kaoru's life if not harder. Debt, poverty, and otherwise restriction hurt them bad.

They knew they could've done much more and really were sorry it just didn't happen. With no leaders paving the way for dying systems, the apologetic sympathizers bowed to the good ones awaiting judgement. The old Hanabishi system was dead, so Kaoru announced. Zaibatsu would now give way to aiding the family of four's local community under farmer-owned grocery marketing. In turn, this new business saw a merger ahead with the Sakuraba Corporation now at Aoi's command. All those gathered would acquire new jobs and skills.

Such plans paid off within the three months following the quartet's liberation. The small store had escalated into a bustling organic market, thereby saving the community from poverty. As for Suzuki, Tina, and Chalcedony, a backup locomotive was on the job ever since.

Come the fourth month, a true reunion featuring the gang plus Kaoru and Aoi's relatives befell Chinatown. The two purchased a major buffet lunch like the former once promised he'd give the latter. Mayu happened to converse with one of Kaoru's cousins. "Is that a fact?"

"Yep. A career in piano: my lifelong dream. I just didn't tell anyone then because I was too stuck-up and didn't want Miss Tina to make fun of me. Believe it or not, we weren't always the best of friends."

"People like you are amazing," a relative of Aoi's told Taeko.

"Likewise," was the response. Demonstrating an intact passion for photography, Tina quickly snapped one dominated by Kaoru and Aoi.

The End

Note: In case you haven't figured it out by now, these stories treat the bonus episodes 'Miyuki' and 'Speaking Of Dreams' as canon.


End file.
